


Serce Cienia

by Underthewater2016



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, ból rozstania, sceny erotyczne, sceny walki, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czyli tym razem Naruto nie zamierzał mi wybaczyć. Opuścił wioskę w przeświadczeniu, że nikt go tu nie chcę, a przecież to nie prawda! Ja go chcę. Chce go całym sobą. Sercem, ciałem i duszą – mówił cicho do siebie brunet. – Dlaczego mu tego nie powiedziałem!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To pierwszy fandom, jaki w życiu napisałam. Postanowiłam się nim z wami podzielić. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba i sprawi równie wiele radości, co mi, gdy go pisałam :)

Samotny nastolatek stał na wzniesieniu, tęsknie spoglądając w kierunku wioski, która była jego domem odkąd pamiętał. Krople deszczu spływały po naznaczonych bliznami policzkach, mieszając się ze łzami. Jak mogło do tego dojść, przecież wszystko układało się tak dobrze? Miał swoje małe mieszkanko, przyjaciół, na których mógł polegać i cel do, którego nieustannie dążył.  
Przynajmniej tak myślał do niedawna.  
Coraz bardziej miał dość tego, w jaki sposób ludzie z wioski się do niego odnoszą, przez to, że jest nosicielem Kyuubiego. W końcu to nie była jego wina, sam w sobie tego demona nie zapieczętował. Mimo wszystko starał się dzielnie znosić krzywe spojrzenia ludzi, wytykanie palcami i szeptanie za jego plecami. Nie reagował nawet na wyzwiska, choć gdy był małym dzieckiem, parokrotnie żalił się Iruce, wypłakując się młodemu chuninowi w rękaw koszuli. Umino był wtedy jedyną osobą, która w pełni go akceptowała, był jak jego starszy brat, otaczając go opieką i stale zapewniając, że ludzie zrozumieją i zaakceptują go, gdy Naruto pokaże im, jak wartościowym jest człowiekiem, gdy spełni swoje marzenie o staniu się wspaniałym shinobi i zajęciu miejsca Tsunade jako Hokage, jako nowy przywódca wioski Liścia – co blondyn wielokrotnie powtarzał wszystkim naokoło.  
Jednak jego wytrzymałość też ma granice i dzisiaj zostały one przekroczone. Dlatego stał tu teraz, ostatni raz spoglądając na Konohe, zanim opuści ją na zawsze. Może jeszcze kiedyś tu wróci, ale nie będzie już członkiem tej wioski.  
To nie tak, że został wyrzucony, sam postanowił odejść. Zdecydował się zejść im z oczu, by więcej już nie musieli widywać tego „odrażającego potwora”, „obrzydliwego i głupiego nosiciela demona, który do niczego się nie nadaje, tylko wszędzie wprowadza bałagan i zamieszanie, stanowiąc równocześnie zagrożenie dla innych jak i siebie samego”. Tak mu dzisiaj powiedzieli ci niby przyjaciele, którzy mieli być jego podporą i wspierać go w trudnych chwilach. Odwrócili się od niego, gdy tak bardzo ich potrzebował.  
Sakura i Sasuke.  
Osoby, których przyjaźni był pewien, jak niczego innego na tym świecie, no może poza tym, że pragnął stać się Hokage.  
Jednak i to przepadło.  
Tsunade powiedziała mu, że nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś tak bezmyślny i bezwartościowy jak on przejął po niej stanowisko, bo oznaczałoby to niechybną zgubę dla wioski, jaką byłaby władza demona. Naruto bardzo zabolały te słowa. Był pewien, że „babcia Tsunade”, jak pieszczotliwie zwykł nazywać przywódczynię wioski Liścia, ku jej wielkiemu niezadowoleniu, była jedną z nielicznych osób, które naprawdę go akceptowały. Cóż, może i tak było. Do czasu, kiedy przestał być dla wioski użyteczny, a stał się niewygodny. Dopóki ponownie nie sprowadził do wioski Sasuke. Hokage z nieznanych mu powodów wybrała akurat młodego Uchihę. To właśnie jego postanowiła wyszkolić na swojego następcę. To był dla Uzumakiego ostateczny cios. Przecież tyle się uczył, tyle ćwiczył, żeby stać się godnym. Udało mu się pokonać Paina, osiągnął tryb mędrca. Robił wszystko byleby tylko zapewnić wiosce bezpieczeństwo, a ona zamiast powiedzieć mu, że jest z niego zadowolona, że mu dziękuje, że ma tą cholerną szanse na zostanie pieprzonym Hokage, ona mówi mu, że woli Sasuke tylko dlatego, że nie nosi w sobie potwora! Co ma do tego zapieczętowanie w nim demona? Przecież nie byłby pierwszym jinchuriki, który został przywódcą wioski. Rozumiałby, gdyby Uchiha pokonał go w uczciwej walce, pokazał, że on lepiej się do tego nadaje. Ale nie, Naruto został zdyskwalifikowany na wstępie, nie mając nawet szansy udowodnić, jak wiele mógłby zrobić dla mieszkańców wioski. Bolało go to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem największy rywal od ręki otrzymał to, o czym on jedynie marzył i o co walczył przez całe swoje życie.  
Teraz jego marzenia i pragnienia… Wszystko przepadło, pozostawiając go pustym, zagubionym i kruchym. Pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek życiowego celu.  
Kichnął, po czym wytarł zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz rękawem podróżnego płaszcza. Jego ubranie było całkowicie przemoczone od deszczu. Wiedział, że powinien ruszać, nim ktoś go zobaczy. Nie chciał zostać zauważonym. Poprawił plecak na ramieniu, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się więcej wstecz. 

~ *** ~ 

Powiedzieć, że był zły, to stanowczo za mało. Powiedzieć, że był wściekły, było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Tak, można powiedzieć, że miał żądze mordu w oczach, kipiał gniewem aż z niego parowało, a ręce zacisnęły się w pięści, łaknąc utoczyć krwi swoim byłym podopiecznym, było adekwatnym obrazem, jaki przedstawiał sobą Kakashi Hatake po dowiedzeniu się, w jaki sposób drużyna siódma potraktowała swojego kolegę. Usta mu się nie zamykały, wyrzucając przekleństwa pod adresem nastolatków, tak barwne i kwieciste, że starzy marynarze mogliby się pochować z zawstydzenia, słuchając go.  
Na twarzy Sakury malował się wstyd poprzeplatany z przerażeniem, gdy wychylała się zza ramienia Saia, swojego nowego chłopaka, za którego się schowała, żeby uniknąć gniewu mistrza. Sai pochylał głowę ze skruszoną miną, grzebiąc czubkiem buta w piasku. Sasuke natomiast udawał całkowicie niewzruszonego całą zaistniałą sytuacją, choć w rzeczywistości był wściekły na samego siebie.  
Naruto już drugi dzień nie pojawiał się na treningach i musieli w końcu zdradzić Hatake, co się stało, a ten niezwłocznie poinformował o wszystkim Irukę, który pośpieszył przestraszony do domu Uzumakiego.  
Młody Uchiha bardzo żałował swoich słów, wypowiedzianych w gniewie. Wiedział, że sprawili nimi młotkowi dużą przykrość. To przecież nie była wina Naruto, że zapieczętowano w nim dziewięcioogoniastego. A on, Sasuke, dziedzic sławnego, a raczej niesławnego rodu Uchiha, zamiast okazać się mądrzejszym od wioskowego motłochu, postąpił dokładnie tak, jak oni. Było mu z tego powodu wstyd, chciał przeprosić Uzumakiego i wyciągnąć go na ramen, który młotek z niewiadomych względów uwielbiał. Naruto jednak w jego mieszkaniu albo nie było albo umyślnie go ignorował, gdy walił do drzwi, prosząc by Uzumaki przestał się wygłupiać i z nim porozmawiał. Nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć, nikt również nie widział go od feralnego wydarzenia. Sasuke doszedł, więc do wniosku, że Naruto gdzieś się zaszył lub świadomie ich unika.  
Westchnął, odwracając wzrok od gotującego się ze wściekłości Hatake, który darł się na nich, jak opętany. Nie musiał go słuchać, by wiedzieć, że zawalił, nie był głupi. Doskonale wiedział, że młotek sam z siebie nie wróci na treningi. Widział jego minę po tym, jak na niego nawrzeszczeli.  
Uchiha po raz pierwszy dostrzegł wtedy w tych pięknych, błękitnych oczach prawdziwy smutek… i łzy. To był tak bolesny widok, że na samo wspomnienie, jego serce ścisnęło się z żalu, przez co ponownie zapragnął cofnąć czas i swoje niepotrzebne słowa.  
Jednak stało się.  
Mleko zostało rozlane, a wypowiedzianych słów nie da się cofnąć.  
Można jedynie ich żałować, przepraszać i mieć nadzieje, że krzywdy, jakie one wyrządziły, zostaną wybaczone.  
A przecież Naruto tak wiele już mu wybaczył.  
Opuszczenie jego i wioski, to, że za wszelką cenę pragnął powstrzymać młotka przed podążaniem za nim i pomóc mu w pokonaniu Itachiego, że posunął się nawet do próby zabójstwa. Tak bardzo był wtedy zaślepiony rządzą zemsty na swoim starszym bracie.  
Naruto mimo wszystko mu wybaczył i wspierał go po powrocie do wioski, gdy mieszkańcy nazywali go zdrajcą i chcieli zlinczować.  
Dlatego Sasuke miał nadzieje, że Uzumaki i tym razem mu wybaczy.  
Wiedział, że młody nosiciel demona ma do niego słabość i musiał szczerze przyznać, że on do niego również. Co więcej, Uchiha odkrył po swoim powrocie, że jest zakochany w tym blondwłosym wariacie. Wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Naruto jest taki hałaśliwy, roztrzepany i dziecinny. To tylko dodawało mu uroku. Młotek nigdy nie udawał kogoś innego, nie patrzył, czy komuś się to podoba, czy nie. Zawsze był w pełni sobą. Za to Sasuke go podziwiał. Za to i za ten jego ośli upór.  
Uchiha uśmiechnął się minimalnie kącikiem ust.  
\- Kakashi! – niespodziewany krzyk zwrócił uwagę wszystkich zebranych na biegnącego w ich stronę Irukę. - Kakashi. Jego… jego nie ma – Umino zatrzymał się zdyszany obok ukochanego, wciskając mu w ręce zapisany kawałek papieru.  
Tak, Iruka Umino i Kakashi Hatake od ponad roku oficjalnie byli parą.  
Początkowo zaloty srebrnowłosego nie przynosiły większych efektów. Delfinek - jak zaczął nazywać Irukę, Kakashi, miał już po prostu dość ciągłego nachodzenia go w domu i pracy. Wściekał się na podrzucane przez niego prezenty, o które co rusz potykał się na progu swojego domu. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i w sposób dosadny wyraził swoją opinie o zalotach Hatake, jak i samym joninie prosto w oczy zainteresowanego. Doprowadziło to Kakashiego do sporej depresji, która to z kolei doprowadziła do tego, że w czasie jednej z rutynowych misji zwiadowczych, jonin dał się zaskoczyć jak dziecko i został poważnie ranny. Tsunade wraz z całą ekipą lekarzy długo walczyli o jego życie.  
Nikt nie zapomni przerażenia malującego się na twarzy Umino, gdy ten wpadł do szpitala na boso, w rozchełstanej koszuli i z potarganymi włosami, domagając się informacji o rannym Hatake. Chunin kręcił się wówczas pod salą operacyjną, modląc się o uratowanie życia srebrnowłosego jonina i rycząc jak lew na pielęgniarki, które miały nieszczęście przechodzić obok i domagać się zachowania ciszy.  
Od tamtej pory większość personelu szpitalnego ucieka w popłochu na sam jego widok, gdy tylko przekroczy próg placówki medycznej, co u młodego mężczyzny powoduje ciągły rumieniec zawstydzenia za jego karygodne zachowanie.  
Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, że właśnie wtedy zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę, jak wielkie znaczenie odgrywa w jego życiu Kakashi. Nie mógł go stracić, gdy doszło do niego jak wielkim uczuciem darzył tego zwariowanego jonina.  
Na jego szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze.  
Po dwóch tygodniach kopiujący ninja został wypisany ze szpitala. Umino zarządził, że na czas rekonwalescencji Hatake przeprowadzi się do niego, żeby mógł się nim opiekować.  
Nie słuchał marnych wykrętów srebrnowłosego, tylko siłą zawlókł protestującego mężczyznę do swojego domu, nie zważając na to, że ten próbuje okładać go kulą, prosząc żeby zwolnił.  
Niecałe trzy tygodnie później zostali parą.  
Wspomnienia tamtego dnia nadal budziły śmiech współpracowników Iruki i całej drużyny siódmej.  
Jonin w czasie treningu, siedział pod drzewem, radośnie pogwizdując, nie zauważając nawet, że jego podopieczni zmyli się cichaczem, korzystając z tego, że ich opiekun szczęśliwy jak kot, któremu trafił się okazały spodek śmietanki, nie zwraca na nich uwagi, a delfinek oblewał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem przy siadaniu i wstawaniu, na wspomnienie upojnej nocy, której efekty nadal odczuwał. Na jego widok Tsunade, która spokojnie sączyła ulubioną sake, parsknęła śmiechem, zalewając dopiero co skończony dokument.  
Od tamtego dnia nieprzerwanie są razem, uważani przez wszystkich za jedną z przykładnych i najbardziej szalonych par Konohy. Żywiołowy i roztrzepany bałaganiarz, jakim był Kakashi okazał się idealną partią dla spokojnego pedanta, jakim był Iruka.  
Cóż, jak mówią, miłość jest ślepa.  
Nawet bardzo, gdyż Uchiha, z ostatnio usłyszanych plotek, którymi Sakura, wbrew jego woli, raczyła go przy każdym spotkaniu, dowiedział się, że zakochani mają w planach już wkrótce zalegalizować swoje partnerstwo i szukają dla siebie większego mieszkania, bo Iruka chciałby adoptować dziecko. To ostatnie z pewnością było wyssanym z palca wymysłem Haruno.  
Sasuke zastanawiał się, czy może i on powinien rozegrać swoje sprawy w taki sposób, w jaki uczynił to Hatake. Naruto w końcu lubi jego towarzystwo i prezenty. Chyba dobrym pomysłem byłoby też zaproszenie go na obiad lub kolacje. Najlepiej romantyczną kolacje i to taką połączoną ze śniadaniem i ich spoconymi ciałami, poruszającymi się w uniesieniu wśród splątanej pościeli.  
Westchnął z rozmarzeniem, po czym otrząsnął się z nieprzyzwoitych fantazji i spojrzał na Kakashiego.  
Zdziwił się, widząc, że ręce senseia się nieznacznie trzęsą, a oczy są zaszklone, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Iruka chlipał cicho, odwrócony do nich plecami, co rusz pociągając nosem. Sasuke nie bardzo rozumiał, co się stało.  
Czyżby coś przegapił?  
\- Czy Hokage już to widziała? – zapytał Hatake. Jego głos był dziwnie niewyraźny, lecz z pewnością nie była to wina maski, za którą ukrywał swą przystojną twarz.  
\- Tak, chce jak najszybciej widzieć nas u siebie – padła odpowiedz Umino.  
Jonin jedynie niewyraźnie skinął głową, po czym wcisnął kartkę papieru w ręce stojącego najbliżej Sasuke, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy.  
– Mam nadzieje, że jesteście z siebie dumni – powiedział jeszcze, po czym wziął kochanka za rękę i oboje zniknęli w kłębach białego dymu.  
Uchiha spojrzał na trzymaną wiadomość, zaciekawiony jaka to ważna informacja była wstanie w taki sposób wpłynąć na obu mężczyzn. Czarne, bystre oczy uważnie śledziły tekst, a jasna twarz z każdą kolejką linijką stawała się coraz bledsza.  
\- To niemożliwe – szepnął sam do siebie – Nie mogłeś mnie zostawić – w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Odwrócił się plecami do reszty drużyny, nie chcąc by to zauważyli.  
Przecież Sasuke Uchiha nigdy nie płacze, nie okazuje emocji.  
Tym razem jednak nie miał siły chować się za maską obojętności i okrucieństwa, gdyż to przez nią stracił szanse na zdobycie uczuć osoby, w której był tak głęboko zakochany.  
Siłą wepchnął Saiowi list w dłoń i ruszył biegiem w kierunki mieszkania Naruto. Dopiero tam, gdy patrzył na puste, nieskazitelnie czyste, pozbawione niegdysiejszego ciepła pomieszczenia, pozwolił sobie na zduszony szloch. Upadł na wąskie łóżko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, nadal noszącą zapachy letniego słońca i lasu, jakimi zawsze pachniał Uzumaki.  
Zapłakał głośno.  
\- Czyli tym razem Naruto nie zamierzał mi wybaczyć. Opuścił wioskę w przeświadczeniu, że nikt go tu nie chce, a przecież to nie prawda! Ja go chcę. Chce go całym sobą. Sercem, ciałem i duszą – mówił cicho do siebie brunet. – Dlaczego mu tego nie powiedziałem!? – uderzył pięścią w poduszkę.  
Przecież nieraz miał okazje, by mu to wyznać.  
Zacisnął mocno powieki, spod których poleciały łzy, znacząc mokrymi smugami nieskazitelne policzki.  
Mógł zdradzić Naruto swoje uczucia, a teraz… Teraz pozostał sam.  
W ciemności.  
Bez nadziei na ponowne zobaczenie, choć promyka słońca, bo tym razem to słońce nie będzie już próbowało do niego dotrzeć, nie będzie go szukało.  
Utracił je bezpowrotnie.  
Jego kochane słońce.  
Jego kochany Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdeczne dzięki za Kudosy <3

_~ 5 lat później ~_

Czcigodna Hokage wioski ukrytej w liściach siedziała samotnie w swoim pogrążonym w ciemności gabinecie. Leniwym ruchem nalała do czarki odrobinę sake, po czym podniosła naczynie do ust i przechyliła je, wypijając całą zawartość za jednym razem. Nawet się nie skrzywiła, czując jak mocny trunek piecze jej przełyk.  
\- Jak to się mogło stać? – zapytała samą siebie. - Jak mogłam na to pozwolić? – odchyliła się na oparcie fotela, wzdychając ze zmęczeniem.  
Dzisiejszego dnia upływało dokładnie pięć lat od momentu, kiedy to Naruto opuścił wioskę Liścia. Z początku zarówno ona, jak i większość mieszkańców byli radzi z tego naprawdę radzi.  
Z czasem jednak zaczęło im czegoś brakować.  
Początkowo chyba nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy co to takiego, jednak podświadomie wiedzieli, wyczuwali, że coś jest nie tak i starali się szukać rozwiązania, by wyjaśnić panujący w nich niepokój.  
Tsunade zrozumiała wszystko dopiero, gdy wezwała do siebie drużynę siódmą, chcąc powierzyć im kolejne zadanie.  
Przyglądała się im spokojnym, zasępionym twarzą, nie mogąc dociec, co się nie zgadza.  
Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi.  
Drużyna była w komplecie, a jednak w jakiś nie wyjaśniony sposób nie była kompletna.  
Czegoś jej brakowało.  
Elementu, który spajałby ją w całość.  
Patrząc na tych poważnych młodych ludzi i ich mistrza, miała wrażenie, że patrzy na całkiem odrębne istoty, które drużyną są jedynie z nazwy.  
Brakowało im radości życia, odrobiny luzu, uśmiechu.  
Czegoś, co swoją osobą wnosił do ich życia Naruto.  
Hokage przetarła wierzchem dłoni oczy, czując jak zbiera się w nich wilgoć. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że Uzumaki swoją osobą odbije na niej i na innych mieszkańcach wioski tak głębokie piętno.  
Bez niego wszystko wydawało się takie smutne i nudne.  
Nikt już nie wpadał niezapowiedziany do jej gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami, nie drażnił jej, nazywając babcią. Nikt nie krzyczał, nie kłócił się z nią otwarcie, nie doprowadzał do obłędu, nie domagał się by uczyła go na przyszłego Hokage. Nikt już nie potrafił ją tak łatwo rozbawić, doprowadzić do uśmiechu i wściekłości w ułamku sekundy.  
To wszystko przepadło wraz z odejściem Naruto.  
Nie tylko ona miała takie odczucia. Widziała to również po innych.  
Iruka wyraźnie jej unikał, ograniczając ich kontakty do całkowitego minimum.  
Rozumiała to.  
Winił ją za jego odejście. W końcu nie pozwoliła im za nim ruszyć.  
Chciała by zniknął.  
Jakże mogła być tak głupia?  
Kakashi również jej unikał. On jednak bardziej niż ją, winił za wszystko swoich dawnych uczniów. Uważał, że to ich wina, skoro byli drużyną, że powinni się wspierać, a nie dyskryminować jej członków.  
Sakura i Sai do dzisiejszego dnia czuli się winni odejścia Naruto. Przez pewien czas starali się go nawet szukać na własną rękę, ryzykując jej rozgniewaniem i karą, za złamanie rozkazu.  
Tsunade jednak nie miała serca im tego zabraniać. Sama tęskniła za tym blondwłosym wariatem.  
Tylko Sasuke nie obeszło odejście Uzumakiego, a przynajmniej tak myślała. Do czasu, aż zaproponowała mu szkolenie na Hokage.  
Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tak rozgniewanego Uchihy.  
Skończyło się na krzykach i licznych wyzwiskach pod jej adresem. Już chciała mu przyłożyć i ukarać aresztem za takie zachowanie w stosunku do przełożonej, przywódczyni wioski, gdy ten powiedział jedno zdanie, które na zawsze zapadło jej w pamięć.  
\- Nie jestem godzien, by zostać Hokage, nikt nie jest i nie będzie tak, jak on właśnie był.  
Właśnie wtedy Tsunade zrozumiała kilka rzeczy.  
Po pierwsze. Sasuke miał absolutną racje, bo nikt tak bezinteresownie nie dbał o dobro innych ludzi, jak Naruto.  
Po drugie i to zaskoczyło ją chyba najbardziej, bo jak mogła być aż tak ślepa i tego nie dostrzec?  
Młody Uchiha był zakochany w Uzumakim.  
Była to miłość głęboka i jak najbardziej szczera. Miłość, która doprowadzała go do nieopisanego cierpienia. Bo w końcu to właśnie on był jednym z powodów, przez które Naruto ich opuścił.  
Szczerze mu współczuła z tego powodu.  
Wiedziała, jak to jest utracić kogoś, kogo się kocha. Lecz przypadek Sasuke był inny, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, gdzie przebywa Uzumaki, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje.  
Świadomość czegoś takiego musiała być dla osoby zakochanej niewyobrażalnie bolesna.  
Teraz jednak Tsunade miała na głowie inne zmartwienie.  
Jej wiosce groziło olbrzymie niebezpieczeństwo, a ona pozwoliła odejść jej najpotężniejszemu shinobi.  
Nie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzi.  
Miała nadzieje, że inne wioski przyjdą jej z pomocą, nie chciała jednak polegać wyłącznie na ich sile. Musiała być wstanie poradzić sobie z tym sama, nie mogła pokazać, że Wioska Liścia jest słaba. To mogłoby zaszkodzić na przyszłość jej bezpieczeństwu i narazić ją na najazdy innych, którzy chcieliby zagarnąć ich ziemie.  
Tsunade nie wiedziała jednak jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
U bram kłębiły się wojska Akatsuki z Orochimaru i Madarą na czele.  
Jakim cudem ten oślizgły wąż zdołał uniknąć śmierci i zdobył wsparcie organizacji?  
Nie wiedziała żadnej z tych rzeczy. Była jednak pewna jednego.  
Czekały ich ciężkie chwile. 

~***~ 

Dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna siedział w swoim biurze, czytając raport dotyczący ostatnich wydarzeń mających miejsce we wiosce Liścia.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Konoha ma spory kłopot – mruknął do siebie – Twoim zdaniem powinniśmy interweniować już teraz, czy poczekać na oficjalną prośbę Hokage? – odwrócił się w fotelu, podając raport swojemu zastępcy, który zajął miejsce jego siostry Temari, po tym, gdy wyszła za mąż za Shikamaru i zamieszkała wraz z małżonkiem w jego rodzinnej wiosce.  
Rudzielec przyjrzał mu się dokładnie swoimi zielonymi oczami, podkreślonymi czarną kredką. Był to mężczyzna w tym samym wieku, co on. Ubrany w wysokie, czarne obuwie, szkarłatne luźne spodnie, przewiązane na łydkach białymi bandażami. Zawsze nosił czarną maskę, ukrywającą dolną część twarzy, podpatrzoną zapewne u swojego znajomego Hatake oraz czarna koszulkę bez rękawów, cudownie opinającą się na jego szerokiej, umięśnionej klatce piersiowej i wyrzeźbionych mięśniach brzucha.  
Gaara uwielbiał tego mężczyznę.  
Uwielbiał jego opaloną skórę i szerokie ramiona, jego lodowato błękitne oczy i spalone słońcem, jasne włosy z rudymi i złotymi pasmami, a także tą przystojną twarz ukrytą za maską. Uwielbiał go całego. Jednak najbardziej jego czułe serce i jasny umysł. To właśnie dlatego wybrał go spośród innych na swojego zastępcę. Nie dlatego, że mu ufał, choć bez wahania powierzyłby mu własne życie. Nie dlatego, że był wspaniałym wojownikiem, którego umiejętności przewyższały zapewne niejednego senina. Nie, on go wybrał ze względu na to serce, które na każdym kroku okazywał wszystkim członkom Sunny, a także za ten cudowny umysł, który niejednokrotnie ratował ich z opresji.  
\- Sądzę, Kazekage, że powinniśmy się przygotować, gdyż w każdej chwili możemy otrzymać wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Poczekałbym do tego czasu z wyruszeniem – mężczyzna odpowiedział spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. – Nie rozumiem jednak jaki cel, poza zemstą ma Orochimaru, najeżdżając wraz z Akatsuki na Konohe.  
\- Dobre pytanie – Gaara pochylił się, pocierając palcami skroń. To był długi i męczący dzień, w czasie którego wraz ze swym zastępcą musieli przebrnąć przez tony dokumentów. Nie lubił tego, ale wiedział, że jest to nieodzowny element piastowanego przez niego stanowiska. – Wiesz, do tej pory zastanawia mnie to, w jaki sposób Orochimaru wyślizgnął się ze szponów śmierci i zdobył pomoc Akatsuki. Byłem pewny, że ten wstrętny wąż zginął z rąk młodego Uchihy – skrzywił się, gdy ból głowy jeszcze się nasilił.  
\- Powinieneś odpocząć – powiedział jego zastępca, a ciepłe, palce zastąpiły jego własne w cudownym, kojącym ból masażu.  
Zachichotał cicho.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, Cieniu, to ty miałeś dziś do zrobienia dużo więcej niż ja.  
Tak, Cień, wojownik, o którym zaczęły już krążyć legendy i pieśni, opiewające jego siłę, spryt i męstwo, był od niemal roku jego prawą ręką, co niewątpliwie podniosło poziom bezpieczeństwa w Sunnie.  
\- Dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy to dokończyć i iść do domu – powiedział błękitnooki, nie zaprzestając delikatnego masażu, czym uzyskał mrukliwe dźwięki aprobaty swojego Kage.  
\- Nie sądzę byśmy powinniśmy tak to zostawiać – wskazał na raport.  
\- W tym momencie nie możemy zrobić nic, poza przygotowaniami. Konoha nie została jeszcze zaatakowana, więc jakakolwiek interwencja z naszej strony, mogłaby zostać niemile odebrana.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – W porządku. Wydaj odpowiednie rozkazy, niech wszyscy będą gotowi.  
\- Tak jest, Kazekage – mężczyzna skłonił się lekko i odszedł, machając na pożegnanie siedzącemu po drugiej stronie pokoju sekretarzowi.  
Gaara opuścił swoje biuro chwilę później, zostawiając papierkową robotę na głowie błękitnowłosego młodzieńca. Udał się w stronę domu, patrząc się zamyślony w ciemne, letnie niebo, usłane jasnymi gwiazdami.  
Jego przyjaciel miał słuszność, powinien odpocząć. Dziś już nic nie daliby rady zdziałać.

~***~ 

Rudowłosy mężczyzna stał pod prysznicem, chłodząc rozgrzaną słońcem skórę i zmywając z siebie pustynny piasek.  
\- Cudownie – westchnął z przyjemności, opierając ręce o zimne kafelki. Pochylił głowę by zmoczyć krótkie, szkarłatne włosy, które ściemniały pod wpływem wilgoci.  
\- O tak, rzeczywiście cudowny widok – usłyszał za sobą rozbawiony głos. Spojrzał przez ramie na swojego zastępcę, który przyglądał się uważnie jego nagiemu ciału, przez co w jego chłodnych na co dzień oczach, pojawił się psotny błysk, na którego widok po ciele Gaary przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Będziesz tam tak sterczał i się gapił, czy do mnie dołączysz?  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, Kazekage – mężczyzna ściągnął maskę, ukazując swoją przystojną twarz o wyrazistych rysach, pokrytą apetycznym, dwudniowym zarostem. Przejechał dłonią przez swoje blond włosy, odgarniając z oczu grzywkę i strosząc i tak sterczące już na wszystkie strony włosy. Zaczął się powoli rozbierać, kusząc swojego Kage.  
Gaara przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od jęku.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać w końcu nazywać mnie Kazekage poza oficjalnymi spotkaniami, to naprawdę irytujące – powiedział, starając się odciągnąć swoje myśli od podziwiania seksownego ciała swojego zastępcy.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, panie - usłyszał cichy szept i chichot tuż przy swoim uchu, po czym poczuł, jak silne ramiona obejmują go w pasie. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel się z nim droczy, jednak był zbyt rozleniwiony i zadowolony, żeby zareagować na zaczepkę.  
Oparł głowę o pierś blondyna. Lubił w nim to, że jest od niego wyższy i postawniejszy. Przy nim czuł się kruchy i delikatny, nie musiał udawać poważnego, twardego Kazekage, jak przed innymi. Tu, w tych ramionach czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny i kochany. Postanowił troszkę się pobawić i z udawaną złością odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, by zaraz rozjaśnić się na widok najcudowniejszego uśmiechu na świecie.  
Nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć własnym uśmiechem.  
\- Czy ktoś już ci dzisiaj mówił, że jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy? – zapytał, leniwie obejmując mężczyznę za szyję.  
Cień zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.  
\- Nie do końca. Twój brat, gdy pomagałem Kantarou namówić go, żeby zaczął młodego uczyć jutsu, nazwał mnie upierdliwym – zmarszczył zabawnie nos, na co Gaara zachichotał.  
W całej Sunnie było wiadomo, że jego budzący postrach kochanek, ma niezwykłą słabość do pięcioletniego synka Kankuro, co malec wielokrotnie wykorzystywał, owijając sobie blondyna wokół małego paluszka.  
Rudzielec zastanawiał się, czy dla córeczki Temari, która lada dzień miała przyjść na świat, jego kochanek będzie równie opiekuńczy. Był tego równie pewien, jak tego, że przy każdorazowej wizycie Shikamaru będzie podrzucał mu córeczkę, byleby tylko nadrobić zaległości w spaniu.  
No Sabaku uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoim zastępcy całym ubrudzonym dziecięcą kaszką i robiącym głupie miny, by nakłonić uparte dziecko do jedzenia. Jęknął, wracając do rzeczywistości, czując mokry pocałunek na szyi.  
\- Odpłynąłeś gdzieś myślami. Wróć do mnie, potrzebuje cię – delikatne wargi musnęły jego ucho w czasie szeptu. Czuł na brzuchu podniecenie swojego kochanka i aż jęknął z potrzeby. On również go chciał. Bardzo. Spojrzał mu w oczy, a widząc, że te pociemniały z pożądania, postanowił nie kazać mu dłużej czekać i wpił się w te pełne, jasne wargi, kosztując słodycz jego ust. Czuł jak jedna z silnych dłoni zaciska się na jego pośladku, a giętki język toruje sobie drogę do jego ust, żądając wpuszczenia… i uległości. Oddał się we władanie Cienia, pozwalając mu dominować, ale tylko tu, w ich łóżku, w ich związku był stroną uległą. Był stuprocentowym pasywem, pozwalającym swojemu mężczyźnie o siebie zadbać. Wiedział, że on to zrobi, znał go, ufał mu.  
Poczuł, jak śliski od żelu pod prysznic palec, wsuwa się między jego pośladki i zatacza powolne koła przy jego wejściu, pieszcząc pomarszczoną skórę. Z cichym okrzykiem wygiął plecy w łuk, odrzucając głowę do tył i eksponując smukłą szyję, na której chwilę później znalazły się usta blondyna.  
Niestety tą cudowną chwilę przerwało uporczywe pukanie do drzwi jego mieszkania.  
\- Nie, nie teraz – zaskomlał Gaara, mocniej przywierając do kochanka.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że to coś n a p r a w d ę ważnego – usłyszał w odpowiedzi rozgniewany, stłumiony głos blondyna, gdy ten wychodził z łazienki zakładając na twarz maskę i wiążąc ręcznik wokół wąskich bioder. Szedł sprawdzić co się stało.  
Rudzielec westchnął i oparł się plecami o ścianę, po czym odskoczył od niej z sykiem, czując niemiły kontakt rozpalonej skóry z zimnymi kafelkami. Usłyszał kroki i spojrzał na wracającego mężczyznę. Po jego minie poznał, że na dziś to był koniec pieszczot.  
A zapowiadał się tak cudowny wieczór…  
\- Wybacz, skarbie, ale mamy czerwony alarm, przybyła wiadomość z Konohy z prośbą o pomoc – słowa blondyna jedynie potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia.  
\- A zatem się zaczęło.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara szybkim krokiem zmierzał w kierunku przywódczyni wioski Liścia, która wyszła ich powitać. Po jego lewej stronie kroczył jego straszy brat, Kankuro wraz z młodym, błękitnowłosym sekretarzem, a po prawej Cień, który swoją osobą budził wielkie zainteresowanie zebranych dookoła ludzi.   
Nie na co dzień ma się w końcu okazje widzieć na własne oczy żywą legendę, której siła jest powszechnie znana.   
Członkowie Akatsuki chyba też o niej słyszeli.   
Na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się lekki grymas.   
Na wieść, że jego kochanek weźmie udział w walce, przeciwnik szybko się ulotnił.   
Gaara zastanawiał się nad ich motywacją. Wątpił w to, żeby tak łatwo zrezygnowali. To nie było w stylu Akatsuki. Może to była wyłącznie grupa zwiadowcza? Nie sądził żeby tak było. Coś planowali, a obecność Cienia bardzo im w tym czymś przeszkodziła. Jednak wrócą tu już wkrótce, był tego pewien.   
\- Kazekage, jak miło znów cię widzieć. Ile to już lat minęło odkąd nas odwiedzałeś? Trzy, a może cztery? – powitała go Tsunade spokojnym, wyważonym głosem, który nie pasował do jej pokrytego krwią i brudem stroju.   
\- Hokage, ciebie również miło widzieć – skinął jej głową na powitanie. – Doskonale wiesz, że nie odwiedzałem wioski Liścia od kiedy opuścił ją Naruto. Nie mam innego powodu by tu bywać – dodał dobitnie. Do dziś nie wybaczył im sposobu, w jaki potraktowali tak wspaniałego shinobi i jego drogiego przyjaciela.   
Widział jak na twarzach Tsunade i towarzyszących jej osób pojawia się grymas smutku i żalu.  
Jednak było na to za późno.   
Konoha mocno ucierpiała, pozwalając odejść Uzumakiemu. Widział to jasno i wyraźnie, jak na dłoni.   
Blondyn nie tylko był wspaniałym shinobi i bohaterem wioski. Naruto niezauważalnie stał się jednym z nieodzownych elementów serca wioski i jego odejście odbiło się na wszystkich jej mieszkańcach.   
Szkoda, że zdali sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po fakcie, mogli oszczędzić sobie kłopotów i nie dopuścić do cierpienia, jakiego za ich sprawą zaznał ten słodki blondyn.   
\- Czy… czy masz o nim jakieś wieści, Kazekage? – z lewej strony dobiegło ciche pytanie.  
Mrużąc lekko swoje jasnozielone oczy, przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie, która je zadała. Wydawała mu się w jakiś sposób znajoma. Miała krótko ścięte, czarne włosy i mlecznobiałe oczy pozbawione tęczówek oraz źrenic.   
Byakugan.   
A tak, już pamiętał. Hinata Hyuga.   
Często ją widywał, gdy jeszcze odwiedzał regularnie wioskę Liścia. Posiadała wtedy znacznie dłuższe włosy i była bardzo silnie zadłużona w Naruto, a sądząc po jej zachowaniu ten stan albo jej nie minął, albo kobieta po prostu nie znalazła jeszcze odpowiedniego mężczyzny. Co wywnioskował nie dostrzegając na jej palcu obrączki.   
Na myśl o pierścionku z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, potarł lekko kciukiem złotą obręcz na serdecznym palcu, po czym szybko się opamiętał na widok zdziwionych spojrzeń członków wioski Liścia.   
\- Nawet gdybym takowe wiadomości posiadał, zachowałbym je dla siebie. Naruto jest – mocno zaakcentował to słowo – moim przyjacielem i nie mógłbym zdradzić jego zaufania – odparł z nieukrywaną złością w głosie. Ta kobieta z jakiegoś powodów go drażniła. Niby teraz tak bardzo troszczyła się o Uzumakiego dopytywała się o niego, a gdzie była wcześniej? Gdzie była, gdy jego drogi przyjaciel cierpiał, gdy czuł się samotny, odrzucony przez innych?  
Nie było jej przy nim.   
Wyparła się Naruto, tak, jak zrobili to inni mieszkańcy wioski.   
Spojrzenie Gaary spochmurniało i wyostrzyło się.   
\- Ekhem… – odchrząknęła Tsunade, odwracając jego uwagę od córy rodu Hyuga. – Gaara, widzę, że nosisz na serdecznym palcu obrączkę. Czyżbyś się ożenił...? Nie wiedziałam o tym… Ja… Gratuluje… Naprawdę… – ponownie odchrząknęła, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie – Nie wspomniałeś o tym podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Twoja siostra i szwagier też nie wspomnieli nawet słowem o zaręczynach i weselu – zamyślona postukała się palcem wskazującym w brodę. – Zatem to musi być świeża sprawa. Chyba nie miałam przyjemności poznać twojej uroczej wybranki. Musi być naprawdę wyjątkowa – Tsunade mimo, że sama czuła się skrępowana zaistniałą sytuacją, starała się rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Z pozytywnym rezultatem, gdyż większość wojsk Piasku zaczęła chichotać, a jego własny brat śmiał się otwarcie zgięty w pół. Nawet na przeważnie pozbawionej emocji twarzy jego sekretarza pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Jego własne usta również wygięły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.   
Tylko jego kochanek stał obok niego z naburmuszona miną, ukrytą za nieodzowną maską.   
\- To wcale nie było śmieszne – burknął Cień.   
BUM!   
Kankuro leżał na ziemi, zwijając się ze śmiechu. Łzy rozbawienia spływały po jego pomalowanych policzkach. Mieszkańcy Konohy spoglądali na nich dziwnie podejrzliwie, odsuwając się od nich na bezpieczną odległość. Zapewne zastanawiali się, czy z ich zdrowiem psychicznym jest wszystko w porządku i czy to przypadkiem nie jest zaraźliwe.   
\- Braciszku! – blond smuga przeleciała przez tłum, wpadając w rozpostarte ramiona Gaary.   
\- Witaj, Temari, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć – odpowiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem. Nie widział siostry od czasu jej ślubu z Narą, który odbył się dziesięć miesięcy temu. Strasznie za nią tęsknił, po tym jak wraz z mężem przeprowadziła się do Konohy. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Małżeństwo i życie w wiosce Liścia widocznie jej służyło. Pomijając dość widoczne oznaki jej zaawansowanej ciąży – nawiasem mówiąc Shikamaru szybko się uwinął – Temari promieniowała szczęściem. Może było to trochę nietypowe w okresie wojny, gdy wszystkim groziło niebezpieczeństwo, ale szeroki, niespotykany do niedawna uśmiech na jej szczupłej, urodziwej twarzy, był bardzo zaraźliwy.   
On sam się uśmiechnął. Chciał ponownie objąć siostrę, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił dziwny pisk i coś wyrwało ją siłą z jego ramion.   
Zamrugał zaskoczony. To było naprawdę szybkie.   
\- Czyś ty kobieto zwariowała!? Biegać w twoim stanie? A jak zaszkodzisz maleństwu? Mam nadzieje, że nie zrobiłaś sobie czegoś. – jego przerażony kochanek, trzymał Temari za ramiona, z autentycznym przestrachem oglądając ją z każdej strony, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak jej złego samopoczucia.   
Gaara z westchnieniem zakrył twarz dłonią. Nie wiedział czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy płakać. Zapewne jedno i drugie. Coś czuł, że zawstydzające przedstawienie, które ich czekało jest nieuniknione.   
Taki wstyd, taki wstyd.   
Nie mogli by tego omówić w ciszy, na uboczu, a nie w centrum uwagi i to obu krajów? Do tego na oczach czcigodnej Hokage.   
Taki wstyd, taki wstyd.   
Temari delikatnie lecz stanowczo starała się wyplątać z uścisku potężnego mężczyzny, czego ten zapewne nie zauważył tak zaabsorbowany troską o dobro jej i nienarodzonego dziecka.   
To było pewien pokręcony sposób nawet urocze.   
\- Spokojnie, nic mi nie…   
\- Kobieto – potrząsnął nią lekko – jak można być tak nieodpowiedzialnym i nie dbać o moją przyszłą chrześnicę?   
\- Ale… - próbowała coś powiedzieć.   
\- Gdzie twój mąż? Jak on może pozwalać…   
BUM!   
Cień zgiął się wpół, trzymając się za bolącą potylice. Starał się rozmasować szybko rosnący guz, pocierając go energicznie.   
\- Ała, ała, ała. Boooli. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – ułożył usta w dzióbek.   
\- Miało boleć – warknęła – Mógłbyś się w końcu uciszyć wstrętna gaduło – kobieta poczerwieniała na twarzy ze złości. – Próbowałam się przywitać z własnym bratem, którego jak zapewne wiesz nie widziałam od dłuższego czasu – nabrała głęboko powietrza, starając się uspokoić. – I kto ci w ogóle powiedział, że pozwolę ci, ty wstrętny wielkoludzie zostać chrzestnym mojej kochanej córeczki? – podparła się pod boki, patrząc na blondyna rozgniewanym wzrokiem.   
Cała ta scena wyglądała z boku naprawdę przekomicznie. Ogromny mężczyzna kulił się ze zbolałą miną przed sporo od siebie niższą kobietą w zaawansowanej ciąży.   
Zresztą to przecież była Temari.   
Nawet sam Gaara się jej czasem bał.   
Nie żeby komuś kiedykolwiek zamierzał się do tego przyznać. Nie było takiej opcji. Ale jego starsza siostra potrafiła być naprawdę przerażająca. Nie na darmo nosiła niegdyś miano najbardziej krwiożerczej i bezwzględnej kobiety shinobi w całym Piasku.   
\- Wcale nie jestem wstrętny! – warknął na nią oburzony mężczyzna. – A zresztą gdzie znajdziesz lepszą ode mnie opiekunkę do dziecka? No proooszę– dodał Cień, robiąc szczenięce oczka i układając dłonie jak do modlitwy.   
Gaara zagryzł wargi żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. To było do przewidzenia.   
Przyszła matka spojrzała na kochanka rudzielca, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. Po chwili jej twarz złagodniała, a na ustach pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.   
\- Wiem o tym – podeszła do blondyna i go uścisnęła. – Kankuro podczas swoich wizyt często mi opowiadał, jak cudowny kontakt masz z Kantarou i uwierz mi, lepszego chrzestnego dla mojego dzidziusia to ze świecą by szukać.   
\- Ja… eh… dziękuje – Cień zawstydzony spuścił wzrok, pocierając kark. Było widać, że słowa Temari go ucieszyły, ale i jednocześnie mocno wzruszyły.   
Gaara z czułym uśmiechem podszedł do kochanka i poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu, na co ten podziękował mu skinieniem głowy, nie chcąc podnosić głowy, żeby nikt nie zauważył jego szklących się oczu.   
\- Jeśli już skończyliście tą niezwykle wzruszającą scenę, to może wreszcie weźmiemy się do roboty? – Zza Tsunade wyłonił się wysoki, szczupły młodzieniec o nieskazitelnej, jasnej twarzy i włosach czarnych, niczym skrzydła kruka. Jego niemal równie ciemne oczy spoglądały na nich z zimną obojętnością.   
\- Sasuke Uchiha – syknął cicho przez zęby Cień.   
Kazekage szybko wzmocnił uścisk na jego ramieniu, przypominając mu jako kto tu teraz jest i co tu robi.   
Gaara wiedział, że jego kochanek nie przepada za brunetem, ale to nie czas i miejsce na rozstrzygnięcie prywatnych sporów.   
\- Znamy się? – wzrok Sasuke przesunął się na blondyna, lustrując uważnie jego sylwetkę, zatrzymując się na dłużej na jego włosach i zasłoniętej twarzy.   
Rudzielcowi nie spodobał się błysk, który na ułamek sekundy pojawił się w oczach dziedzica klanu Uchiha.   
\- Nie sądzę – burknął w odpowiedzi blondyn. – Ale muszę ci przyznać rację, powinniśmy się wziąć do pracy. Orochimaru i Madara wraz z resztą Akatsuki tak łatwo nie zrezygnują.   
\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – wtrąciła szybko Tsunade, ruszając przodem.   
\- Zajmę się naszymi ludźmi, po czym do ciebie dołączę – no Sabaku widział, jak jego kochanek odchodzi. Cała jego postawa aż krzyczała napięciem, widocznym w jego sztywniejszych niż na co dzień ruchach i prostych jak pręt plecach. Nie potrafił ukryć odczuwanego dyskomfortu.   
Nie przed nim. Nigdy przed nim.   
Zbyt dobrze go znał.   
Żaden z nich nie cieszył się z przybycia do Konohy. Obaj chcieliby już to mieć za sobą. Na ich nieszczęście członkowie Akatsuki dosłownie zniknęli, przedłużając całą sprawę.   
Gaara nie mając innego wyboru, ruszył za Hokage i jej podwładnymi, oglądając się jeszcze raz za odchodzącym Cieniem. 

~***~ 

Sasuke Uchiha stojąc nonszalancko oparty o ścianę z założonymi na piersi rękami, uważnie obserwował Kazekage i jego brata spod lekko zmrużonych powiek.   
Przywódca Piasku i jego brat niewiele się zmienili od czasu, gdy widział ich po raz ostatni. No może Gaara wydawał mu się odrobine drobniejszy i delikatniejszy, ale tłumaczył sobie to tym, że to on sam urósł i zmężniał.   
W gabinecie Hokage, gdzie się znajdowali poza nim i dwójką braci z Piasku był również drobny, nie rzucający się w oczy chłopak o krótkich biało – błękitnych włosach, którego imienia nie zapamiętał, ale wiedział, że jest sekretarzem Kazekage. Chłopak był tak niewielkiego wzrostu, że jego nikła postać, niemal znikała zza wysokiego oparcia fotelu, na którym siedział Kazekage. Poza nimi była tu jeszcze oczywiście sama Tsunade, a Iruka, który pomimo tego, że był chuninem, pełnił tymczasowo rolę asystenta Hokage, jonini Kakashi, Sakura, Neiji on sam oraz Shikamaru, który ziewając szeroko wszedł do pokoju, a zauważywszy swoich szwagrów, pozdrowił ich wyłącznie skinieniem głowy i krótkim „cześć”, nie chcąc zapewne tracić energii na bardziej wylewne powitanie.   
Wstrętny leniuch.   
Sasuke zmarszczył lekko nos z niesmakiem.   
Kto by pomyślał, że ten rozleniwiony mężczyzna posiada tak błyskotliwy umysł?   
Powrócił wzrokiem do przywódców wiosek.   
Hokage spokojnie sączyła herbatę, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie przy każdym łyku. Widać było, że zdecydowanie bardziej wolałaby napić się czegoś mocniejszego, lecz w obecnej sytuacji sake byłaby wielce niewskazana. Musiała zachować jasny umysł. Tego od niej wymagano. To w końcu od niej zależało ich życie i bezpieczeństwo.   
\- Skoro wszystko zostało już uzgodnione, przejdźmy może do bardziej przyziemnych spraw – na twarzy Tsunade pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. – Zdradź mi proszę, kiedy i z kim to się ożeniłeś oraz jak to się stało, że ani ja ani inni Kage nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? 

 

Gaara rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią. Kątem oka zauważył jak jego kochanek wślizguje się po cichu do pomieszczenia i staje przy drzwiach, nie zauważony przez większość zebranych. Cień gdy tego chciał, potrafił być niedostrzegalny i poruszać się bezszelestnie, niczym polujący drapieżnik.   
Rudzielec rozejrzał się po zebranych w pomieszczeniu osobach, zatrzymując wzrok na swojej rozmówczyni. Na twarzach wpatrzonych w niego obecnych shinobi Liścia, w tym i samej Hokage była wypisana ciekawość. W końcu rzadko się zdarza by któryś z Kage znajdował sobie małżonka, zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku, co on.   
W jego jasnozielonych oczach zabłysły złośliwe ogniki. Miał ochotę trochę zabawić się kosztem mieszkańców Konohy.   
\- Widzisz wielebna… – zaczął spokojnym, obojętnym głosem – Nie sądzę, żeby moje życie prywatne powinno interesować któregokolwiek z Kage – na jego ustach pojawił się szatański uśmiech, który widocznie zdezorientował Tsunade.   
Kankuro ukrył drżące usta za dłonią, powstrzymując śmiech. Jego starszy brat zapewne domyślał się, co kombinuje. To nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, znali się przecież nie od dziś.   
\- Poza tym moja druga połówka sama sobie wyrobiła imię, nie potrzebuje przedstawiania. Prawda, skarbie? – dodał milszym głosem, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Cienia, który podszedł do niego, poruszając się z płynnie i z gracją, niczym kot. Czule ujął niewielką, jasną dłoń Gaary w swoją dłużą i o znacznie ciemniejszym odcieniu. Blondyn skłonił się lekko, z szacunkiem należnym przywódcy wioski, po czym złożył na jego palcach delikatny niczym skrzydła motyla pocałunek, który rudzielec odczuł pomimo zakrywającej twarz maski.   
\- Zgadza się, mężu.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Widzisz wielebna… – zaczął spokojnym, obojętnym głosem – Nie sądzę, żeby moje życie prywatne powinno interesować któregokolwiek z Kage – na jego ustach pojawił się szatański uśmiech, który widocznie zdezorientował Tsunade.   
Kankuro ukrył drżące usta za dłonią, powstrzymując śmiech. Jego starszy brat zapewne domyślał się, co kombinuje. To nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, znali się przecież nie od dziś.   
\- Poza tym moja druga połówka sama sobie wyrobiła imię, nie potrzebuje przedstawienia. Prawda, skarbie? – dodał milszym głosem, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Cienia, który podszedł do niego, poruszając się z płynnie i z gracją, niczym kot. Czule ujął niewielką, jasną dłoń Gaary w swoją dłużą i o znacznie ciemniejszym odcieniu. Blondyn skłonił się lekko, z szacunkiem należnym przywódcy wioski, po czym złożył na jego palcach delikatny niczym skrzydła motyla pocałunek, który odczuł pomimo zakrywającej twarz maski.   
\- Zgadza się, mężu.   
W pomieszczeniu zapanował chaos. Tsunade zakrztusiła się herbatą, przez co jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a następnie zaczęła sinieć, gdy nie mogła złapać tchu.   
Przerażony Umino starał się pomóc Hokage odzyskać oddech, podnosząc ją z krzesła i ściskając pod wydatnym biustem.   
Haruno miała minę, jakby zjadła coś nieświeżego.   
Twarz Hyugi pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec, gdy błądził zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem pomiędzy Gaarą, a jego mężem.   
Uchiha, Nara oraz jego sekretarz jako jedyni wyglądali na całkowicie niewzruszonych zaistniałą sytuacją.   
Natomiast Kankuro, Kakashi i jego małżonek Cień, śmiali się otwarcie, przyglądając się reakcji otoczenia.   
Gaara wcale im się nie dziwił, sam miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nie pozwalała mu na to jedynie jego pozycja. Pozwolił sobie jednak na delikatny, ciepły uśmiech, którego wypłynięcia na twarz nie potrafił opanować i to tylko dlatego, że widział, jak jego mąż tak otwarcie się śmieje.  
Cieszył się, że blondyn wyluzował, bał się jak wpłynie na niego przyjazd do Konohy.   
\- Jakie to wszystko upierdliwe – spuentował Shikamaru, całkowicie nieprzejęty tym, że mało brakowało, a Hokage wyzionęłaby ducha tuż przed jego nosem. 

 

Sasuke czuł się poirytowany. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, gdy spodobał mu się jakiś mężczyzna, sprawa okazywała się przegrana. Najpierw Naruto, który ich opuścił zanim miał szanse na wyznanie mu swoich uczuć, a teraz ten mężczyzna. Nie był w nim co prawda zakochany, ale po raz pierwszy od lat, zainteresował się w ten sposób drugą osobą. I po co? By dowiedzieć się, że facet nie tylko był legendarnym shinobi zwanym powszechnie jako Cień, ale posiadał również męża, który sam był nie byle kim. Nie za bardzo miał jak konkurować z Kazekage.  
Byli małżeństwem.   
Sprawa zamknięta.   
Pomimo tego, że Uchiha uważany był powszechnie za egoistycznego dupka, miał wielki szacunek do sakramentu małżeństwa.   
Rozumiał, że nie zawsze ludzie pobierają się z miłości, często robią to z powodu korzyści materialnych, koneksji rodzinnych lub innych powodów. Wcale nie muszą być w sobie zakochani.   
Gdyby tak to wyglądało w tym przypadku, z pewnością rozważyłby swoje szanse. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że obaj mężczyźni b y l i w sobie zakochani. Poznał to po sposobie w jaki na siebie patrzyli, jak się do siebie odnosili i jak się traktowali.   
Przeciętny obserwator może i by tego nie dostrzegł, ale on to potrafił. Wiedział na co patrzeć. Te przelotne uśmiechy, ciepłe błyski w oczach, gdy ukradkowo na siebie spoglądali i te niby to przypadkowe dotknięcia.   
To nie było wymyślone na poczekaniu kłamstwo, by ich zirytować, lecz prawdziwe uczucie.  
Blondyn stanął obok sekretarza, za fotelem swojego męża, górując swoją potężną postacią nad drobnym ciałem Kazekage, niewerbalnie dając innym do zrozumienia, że jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje zaszkodzić rudzielcowi, będzie miał z nim do czynienia.   
Wszyscy zrozumieli przekaz.   
\- Czy… czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? – zapytała Tsunade zachrypniętym od kaszlu głosem, ocierając łzy.   
Gaara westchnął głośno.   
\- Ten wielki facet – wskazał ruchem głowy na kochanka – zwany powszechnie Cieniem jest nie tylko znanym w całym Kraju Ognia shinobi i moją prawą ręką. Od przeszło czterech miesięcy jest również moim mężem – Gaara z satysfakcją patrzył po twarzach zebranych.   
\- No, wcale się nie dziwie, że nie potrzebujesz już swojej prawej ręki, lewej jak sądzę też nie. Mając takiego faceta... – zachichotał Kakashi.   
\- Nie rozumiem co ma jedno z drugim wspólnego? – dociekała Sakura, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Jak to co? Nosi taką samą maskę, jak ja, czyli musi być świetny w łóżku, co nie? – ponownie zachichotał.   
Twarz Haruno oblała się rumieńcem, gdy różowo włosa dziewczyna zrozumiała co miał namyśli jej stary mistrz.   
\- Twoja dedukcja Hatake czasem naprawdę mnie zadziwia – Iruka szybko uciszył kochanka mocnym uderzeniem w tył głowy.   
\- Ałłłł… To bolało. Jak mogłeś? Już mnie nie kochasz? – zapytał płaczliwym głosem srebrnowłosy jonin, teatralnie pociągając nosem i ukrywając twarz w rękawie bluzy.   
Twarz Umino pokryła się krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem.   
\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham głupku. Proszę cię, czy mógłbyś…   
\- Ha! Wiedziałem! – Hatake cały rozpromieniony uwiesił się na ramionach kochanka. – Delfinek kocha swojego Kakashiego. A wiesz, że w ostatniej książce, którą czytałem, wspominali o takiej pozycji, której jeszcze nie praktykowaliśmy. Może dzisiaj w nocy moglibyśmy…   
BUM!   
Jonin leżał plackiem na ziemi z guzem, który już zaczynał się formować na czubku jego głowy. Nad nim stał zgarbiony Iruka, którego twarz przypominała dojrzałego buraka, a z uszu niemal można było dostrzec buchające kłęby pary.   
Rudzielec usłyszał cichy chichot dobiegający zza jego pleców. Zerknął tam ukradkiem.   
Jego drogi sekretarz i ukochany małżonek byli widocznie rozbawieni zaistniałą sytuacją, czego u tego drugiego nie można było zobaczyć zza czarnej maski, ale on już nauczył się rozpoznawać jego nastrój po oczach. One nigdy nie kłamały. W tym momencie były ciepłe i jasne niczym letnie niebo.   
\- Ekhem… – chrząknięcie Tsunade skierowało na nią całą uwagę otoczenia. – W takim razie muszę ci, wam – sprostowała szybko – pogratulować. Mam rozumieć, że życzenie wam wielu dzieci, nie będzie miało większego sensu, prawda? – zapytała z psotnym uśmiechem.   
\- Nie, raczej nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Gaara, nie pozwalając sobie na zakłopotanie. Co prawda on i jego mąż bardzo chcieliby mieć w przyszłości dziecko i niejednokrotnie rozmawiali już o adopcji lub wynajęciu kobiety do urodzenia im dziecka. Nie zamierzał jednak dzielić się tymi rewelacjami z osobami postronnymi. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż cała sprawa nie stanie się faktem i nie będą ojcami jakiegoś chłopca lub dziewczynki. Mieli jednak na to jeszcze czas.   
\- A skąd wiesz braciszku? Może jesteś w ciąży, badałeś się ostatnio? Założę się, że to przez to masz takie zmienne nastroje – zachichotał Kankuro.   
Kazekage spojrzał na swojego brata z mordem w oczach. W myślach obiecywał mu wiele dni piekielnej męki i bezwzględnych tortur na niekończących się treningach i misjach. Już on się o to postara. Albo jeszcze lepiej! Usadzi go za biurkiem na dwa tygodnie. Kankuro nienawidził czytać i spisywać raportów. To będzie dla niego dostateczna kara.   
Gaara nie chciał żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to on w tym związku jest stroną uległą. Co z tego, że jest dużo drobniejszy od swojego męża. Mogli się zmieniać! Nie życzył sobie by sprowadzać go do roli kobiety.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, to zarówno ja jak i Gaara jesteśmy mężczyznami – cedził przez zęby Cień. – A jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz mojego męża, twój brat, czy nie, to tak ci przyłożę, że będą cię zeskrobywać ze ściany. Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno? – blondyn patrzył ostrzegawczo na szwagra. Ten szybko przytaknął widząc, że oczy blondyna zaczynają ciemnieć, a źrenice zwężać się niebezpiecznie. 

 

Zrozumiał, że posunął się za daleko. Jego młodszy braciszek był przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego miejsca w małżeństwie. Mimo, że większość osób wiedziała, że to on jest uke w ich związku i w pełni akceptowała ten fakt, jego brat widział w tym duży problem. W końcu jak to wyglądało na zewnątrz? Kazekage, który komuś ulega mógł być uważany za słabego. Kankuro i inni z ich znajomych widzieli to jednak inaczej. Gaara oddawał się swojemu mężowi, mężczyźnie którego kochał ponad wszystko, któremu bezgranicznie ufał. Mężczyźnie, który prawdopodobnie przewyższał siłą ich dwóch razem wziętych.   
Dla nich to było w porządku.   
Z czasem jego brat na pewno to zrozumie.   
Gaara uśmiechnął się ciepło do męża. Zawsze mógł na niego liczyć.   
\- Może jak się będą dużo starać, to im się uda – dobiegł ich cichy śmiech nadal leżącego na ziemi srebrnowłosego jonina. Mężczyzna zaczął się powoli podnosić na rękach   
\- Jeszcze ci mało? – zapytał Iruka, pochylając się nad Hatake, na co ten całkiem oklapł, udając nieprzytomnego.   
\- Jeśliby to zależało od ilości odbytych stosunków, to wasza dwójka już dawno powinna się przeprowadzić do większego domu z powodu braku miejsca dla dzieci – parsknęła Tsunade, zaplatając ręce na piersi.   
\- A widzisz, delfinku, mówiłem ci żebyś nie łykał tych tabletek. Teraz mielibyśmy słodkie bobaski z moimi srebrnymi włosami i twoim ślicznym noskiem. Ty nauczyłbyś je pisać raporty, a ja stosować śmiertelne techniki.   
\- Ta, ja też tak myślałem, a skończyło się na zmiennych nastrojach, nudnościach, kosmicznych zachciankach i całkowitym brakiem seksu przez kilka miesięcy – wtrącił od niechcenia Shikamaru, przysypiając na swoim miejscu pod ścianą.   
Doprawdy ten człowiek potrafił zasnąć chyba w każdym miejscu i w każdej pozycji. Jak widać potrafił to robić nawet na stojąco.   
\- Tak, tak, do tego zmienianie pieluch, karmienie, usypianie, brak snu po nocach z powodu kolek i ząbkowania – dodał Kankuro tonem znawcy, wspominając czasy, gdy jego synek był jeszcze małym berbeciem.   
Kakashi momentalnie się poderwał.   
\- Iruka, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś w ciąży – poprosił przerażonym głosem, chwytając zaskoczonego Umino za przedramiona.   
\- A wiesz, ostatnio jakoś tak dziwnie się czuje. Mam ochotę jeść naprawdę dziwne rzeczy, na przykład kiszone ogórki z czekoladą albo rybę z dżemem i sosem waniliowym – powiedział chunin zamyślonym głosem, pocierając palcem naznaczony podłużną blizną nos.   
\- Iruka… - głos srebrnowłosego jonina stał się nienaturalnie wysoki, wręcz piskliwy, a niezasłonięte przepaską ciemne oko rozszerzyło się z przerażenia.   
\- Nie jestem w ciąży, idioto. Mężczyźni n i e m o g ą urodzić dzieci – odpowiedział Umino, spokojnie cedząc słowa, trzymając w dłoniach twarz ukochanego. Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, że zakochał się w takim półgłówku.   
Miłość naprawdę musiała być ślepa. 

~***~ 

Gaara siedział na dużym, płaskim głazie, o który oparł swój nieodzowny dzban z piaskiem. Był prawie środek nocy, a on wraz z Cieniem przyszli nad jezioro, by jego mąż mógł chwilę potrenować, rozciągając w ten sposób zastałe mięśnie i pozbywając się nagromadzonej długim czekaniem na atak, nadwyżki energii. Minął już drugi dzień odkąd przybyli do Konohy. Jak dotąd nie znaleźli nawet śladu Akatsuki. Zniecierpliwieni shinobi stawali się coraz bardziej agresywni, co samo w sobie nie byłoby dużym problemem, gdyby nie to, że zaczęli zaczepiać i prowokować siebie nawzajem, co prowadziło do bójek, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Gaara wraz ze swoim zastępcą i sekretarzem mieli pełne ręce roboty z zażegnywaniem sporów i znajdowaniem zadań dla znudzonych wojowników. To była ich pierwsza wolna chwila od dłuższego czasu i nie dziwił się, że jego małżonek potrzebuje rozładować nagromadzoną przez ostatnie dni negatywną energię.   
On sam przez te lata, odkąd stał się Kazekage, przyzwyczaił się do takich sytuacji i nie reagował tak, jak jego kochanek. Zamiast tego wystarczała mu chwila ciszy i spokoju. Dlatego przyszedł tu wraz ze swoim partnerem i przyglądał się teraz uważnie jak ten trenuje. Uwielbiał to robić. Siedzieć i patrzeć, jak jego ukochany ćwiczy. Nie tylko dlatego, że Cień był doskonałym ninją i oglądanie jego płynnych, pełnych gracji i harmonii ruchów było naprawdę zachwycające dla obserwatora. Jego kochanek ćwiczył bez koszulki, a Gaara nigdy nie przegapiał okazji, by popatrzeć na dobrze zbudowane, seksowne ciało męża. Jego opaloną skórę, pod którą przy każdym ruchu, poruszały się dobrze zarysowane mięśnie.   
Przebiegł wzrokiem po jego nagich, silnych ramionach, szerokiej, pozbawionej włosów piersi, umięśnionym brzuchu i plecach, na których pojawiła się błyszcząca warstwa potu. Oblizał usta, zatrzymując spojrzenie na biegnącym od pępka pasku jasnych włosków, który znikał pod paskiem spodni blondyna, kończąc się…   
Jęknął na wyobrażenie męskości małżonka.   
Cień zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, oglądając się na rudzielca z podniesioną w niemym pytaniu brwią. Uśmiechnął się zza maski, widząc malujący się na twarzy małżonka rumieniec, który był wstanie dostrzec pomimo panujący dookoła ciemności, którą rozświetlały jedynie gwiazdy i rogal księżyca. Podszedł do niego powoli, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego jasnych, zielonych oczu podkreślonych czarną kredką.   
\- Czyżbyś zauważył coś, co cię zainteresowało? – zapytał blondyn, pochylając się nad Gaarą, opierając dłonie po jego bokach.   
\- Nie, nie, skądże znowu. Po prostu rozmyślam – rudzielec uśmiechnął się niewinnie, czując się lekko przytłoczony potężnym ciałem mężczyzny. Przy nim wydawał się taki drobny.   
\- O kimś szczególnym?  
\- O takim jednym bądź dwóch – odparł, udając obojętność. Uwielbiał tą zabawę. Niejednokrotnie prowadziła ona do naprawdę gorącej nocy. I nie miał tu namyśli temperatury otoczenia, choć był pewien, że za ich sprawą podnosiła się o kilka ładnych stopni.   
\- Czuje się zazdrosny. Nie lubię, gdy myślisz o innych mężczyznach – powiedział Cień z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.   
\- Hm… W takim razie, chyba powinieneś zrobić coś, żeby wybić mi ich z głowy, prawda? – zatrzepotał zalotnie rzęsami, co zawsze rozbawiało jego męża. I tym razem wzbudził tym jego cichy chichot.   
\- Tak, sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Nie mogę w końcu pozwolić, żeby moje cudowne maleństwo oglądało się za innymi facetami – zahaczył palcem za brzeg maski, ściągając ją poniżej pełnych ust, którymi szybko wpił się w wargi ukochanego.   
Gaara jęknął przeciągle, obejmując ramionami szyje kochanka. Gdy poczuł jak duża, ciepła ręka zakrada się na jego udo, postanowił dać pochłonąć się żądzy. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał nawet nakrzyczeć na Cienia za nazywanie go znienawidzonym przezwiskiem.   
\- Powiedz, że mnie chcesz – wyszeptał blondyn między pocałunkami, schodząc ustami na smukłą, jasną szyje.   
\- Chce cię – wyjęczał, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tył.   
\- Powiedz, że chcesz żebym cię wziął – mężczyzna przygryzł skórę na jego ramieniu, rozpinając mu płaszcz.   
\- Proszę, weź mnie. Jestem cały twój. Chce tego. Tu i teraz. Nie przeciągaj tego dłużej, proszę – pociągnął blondyna za włosy, by móc spojrzeć w jego zasnute mgiełką pożądania błękitne oczy.   
\- Wszystko, czego zapragniesz. – odpowiedział, całkiem zsuwając maskę na szyję, po czym zaczął pozbywać się wierzchniego odzienia Gaary.   
\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Gaara, gdy ten zsunął z niego koszule i zaczął całować po odkrytych ramionach i piersi, drażniąc ciepłym oddechem, wystawioną na chłód nocy skórę. Cień podniósł głowę by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Szorstki kciuk mężczyzny otarł się o dolną wargę Gaary w delikatnej, czułej pieszczocie.   
\- Ja ciebie też. Na zawsze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to wracamy do zabawy.

Sasuke Uchiha siedział na gałęzi drzewa, z ukrycia obserwując poczynania ogarniętych szalem namiętności mężczyzn. Początkowe podekscytowanie i podniecenie, które odczuwał, kiedy blondyn ćwiczył, prezentując gibkość i zwinność swojego ciała, zmieniły się w wypalającą jego wnętrze zazdrość, gdy obserwował te pocałunki i czułości, jakimi obdarowywał Cień Gaarę. To uczucie jednak natychmiast znikło, gdy mężczyzna ściągnął maskę. Sasuke po raz pierwszy miał możliwość przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. 

Był to dość urodziwy mężczyzna o ostrych rysach i lekko szpiczastym podbródku. Jedyną skazą na jego twarzy była niewielka blizna przecinająca z lewej strony jego dolną wargę i podbródek. Jednak teraz, gdy Sasuke przekonał się, jak naprawdę wygląda Cień, jakoś stracił nim zainteresowanie. 

Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież mężczyzna był atrakcyjny.Czegoś wydawało mu się jednak brakować, a Sasuke mimo usilnych starań nie mógł zgadnąć co to takiego. 

Dezaktywował sharingana i oparł się wygodnie plecami o pień drzewa, pocierając palcami zmęczone oczy. Jakoś stracił zainteresowanie oglądaniem odbywającego się pod jego nosem przedstawienia. Zresztą nie był podglądaczem. No chyba, że chodziło o Naruto, tego młotka mógł niegdyś stale obserwować. 

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust na myśl, jak niegdyś przypadkiem podejrzał blondyna pod prysznicem, a ten przyłapawszy go na gorącym uczynku, wyskoczył za nim przez okno i zaczął go gonić po dachach pobliskich domów ubrany wyłącznie w ręcznik, wyzywając go od zboczeńców i zbereźników. 

Ach ten Naruto i te jego szalone pomysły. 

Naruto. 

Oczy Sasuke rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, czego brakowało mu w tym blondwłosym, postawnym mężczyźnie. 

To były lisie blizny na jego policzkach. 

A raczej ich brak. 

Zaklął szpetnie, odgarniając z oczu ciemne włosy. 

Czyżby gdzieś w głębi serca miał nadzieje, że tym facetem jest Uzumaki i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy? No tak, mężczyzna miał błękitne oczy i blond włosy, co prawda nie takie same, jak Naruto w czasie, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni i był od niego dużo wyższy i postawniejszy, ale przecież od tamtego czasu minęły lata. Młotek mógł się bardzo zmienić. Jednak te blizny na pewno by nie zniknęły. 

\- Cholera – wysyczał przez zęby, uderzając tyłem głowy o pień drzewa. – Czy to nigdy się nie skończy? Czy nigdy się od tego nie uwolnię? – przeczesał palcami włosy, zaciskając na nich pięść, ciągnąc boleśnie za kruczoczarne pasma. – Naruto, gdzie jesteś?– czuł napływające do oczu łzy. Tak bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas… Miałby go teraz dla siebie, nawet jeśli nie jako kochanka, to jako przyjaciela. To i tak byłoby dużo lepsze od tej ziejącej w sercu pustki, jaka powstał po stracie przyjaciela. Nic nie mogło jej zapełnić. Tak, jak nic nie mogło powstrzymać nocnych koszmarów, jakie często go nawiedzały. Widział w nich śmierć Naruto. Za jednym razem widział, jak blondyn umiera z głodu, innym jak trafia w pułapkę jakiś zbirów, którzy go okaleczają – tnąc i przeszywając kunajem jego ciało tak długo, aż w Naruto nie pozostaje nawet iskra życia. Najczęściej jednak widział, jak Uzumaki trafia w ręce Akatsuki, jak oni go torturują, a następnie siłą wyciągają z niego Kyuubiego. Słyszał jego płacz, czuł zapach krwi. Widział jak jego piękne, błękitne oczy stają się coraz bardziej puste i zimne, pozbawione życia. A te jego cudownie pełne, zachęcające do pocałunków, różowe wargi teraz pokryte sączącą się z ust krwią układają się w jedno słowo. Słowo, którego nie ma już siły wymówić. 

Jest to imię. 

Jego imię. 

Sasuke. Sasuke… Sasuke… 

\- Panie Sasuke Uchiha – usłyszał cichy głos i poczuł, jak ktoś trąca stopą jego łydkę. 

Otrząsnął się błyskawicznie, przeklinając się w myślach za nieuwagę, która mogła go kosztować życie, zwłaszcza, że znajdowali się w czasie wojny. Podniósł wzrok. 

Przed nim, na tej samej gałęzi, stał drobny mężczyzna w prostokątnych okularach o grubych oprawkach, które wydawały się ogromne przy jego szczupłej twarzy. Ubrany był w ciemny, rozpięty płaszcz, czarne spodnie i białą koszule z wysokim kołnierzem. Pod pachą trzymał nieodzowną teczkę. Na jego twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje. Patrzył na Sasuke, jak na ciekawy okaz robaka, co go strasznie irytowało. 

\- Co chcesz? – warknął do mężczyzny. A może chłopaka? Sam już nie był pewny ile stojący przed nim facet miał lat. 

Choć wątpił to, że Kazekage był tak głupi i zatrudnił na stanowisko sekretarza jakiegoś niekompetentnego dzieciaka. 

\- Pytałem, co pan tu robi. Niebezpiecznie jest się poruszać po lesie w pojedynkę. Zwłaszcza w środku nocy. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa. – skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, odwracając wzrok. Przecież nie powie mu prawdy, że podglądał jego przełożonych. 

\- Wygląda pan na przygnębionego. 

\- Mógłbyś się odczepić? Idź stąd. Chciałbym pobyć chwilę sam, w ciszy – ponownie warknął, pozwalając by w jego oczach pojawił się sharingan. 

Chłopak jednak w ogóle się go nie zląkł. Jego twarz nadal była całkowicie obojętna. 

\- Może chciałby pan z kimś porozmawiać? To pomaga. 

W Sasuke aż się zagotowało. 

Nie rozumiał, jak można być tak bezczelnym.

Już otwierał usta by uraczyć młokosa niecenzuralną gadką o tym, gdzie może sobie te bzdury wsadzić, gdy napotkał spojrzenie najpiękniejszych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Z powodu ciemności nie potrafił dokładnie zidentyfikować ich koloru, ale takich dużych, ekspresyjnych oczu już dawno nie widział. 

One w przeciwieństwie do twarzy młodzieńca były pełne niewypowiedzianych uczuć. Dojrzał w nich najprawdziwszą troskę. 

Jednak to nie było wszystko. 

Te oczy były przepełnione smutkiem i samotnością. 

Czymś, co tak doskonale znał z doświadczenia. 

Może to właśnie przez nie, ogień wściekłości w jego wnętrzu wygasł? Nie wiedział. 

\- Słuchaj… - zaciął się, zdając sobie sprawe, że nie pamięta jego imienia. 

Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. 

To nie było w jego stylu, żeby o czymś zapominać. Ale to by oznaczało, że Kazekage zapomniał im przedstawić swojego sekretarza, a to przecież niemożliwe. 

Chyba, że zrobił to umyślnie. 

\- Maki. Wszyscy do mnie mówią Maki. 

\- Słuchaj Maki… To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale widzisz… Ja nie jestem pewien, czy… Po prostu nie jestem wstanie o tym mówić, jasne? Minęło sporo czasu odkąd rozmawiałem z kimś otwarcie, że nie wiem, czy dałbym radę przestać mówić, kiedy już zacznę… - na jego twarz wypłynął cień uśmiechu. 

\- Nie ma problemu. Jestem dobrym słuchaczem i chętnie cię wysłucham, jeśli to ci pomoże. 

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że mogę ci ufać. – na jego słowa, młodzieniec lekko się zarumienił, odwracając wzrok. To było nawet urocze. – Jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego chcesz to zrobić. Przecież wcale się nie znamy. 

\- Sam nie wiem. Może dlatego, że kiedyś ktoś uczynił to samo dla mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem. – wzruszył szczupłymi ramionami. 

Z ich lewej strony, znad jeziora zaczęły dochodzić głośne jęki, wzdychanie i krzyki przyjemności. 

Twarz Sasuke i Makiego momentalnie pokryły się szkarłatem. 

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy stąd iść. – powiedział zakłopotany blondyn. 

\- Tak, ja też tak sądzę. 

~***~ 

Sasuke siedział okrakiem na krześle, opierając przedramiona na jego oparciu. Znajdowali się w kuchni, w jego rodzinnej rezydencji. Czuł się niecodziennie rozluźniony rozmową o błahostkach i wypitym alkoholem. 

\- … a wtedy właśnie… - Maki opowiadał jakąś historię, której on przestał słuchać już parę ładnych minut temu. Przyglądał się jedynie młodzieńcowi i temu jak bardzo się zmienił po paru łykach sake. Jego opanowana, obojętna postawa zniknęła. Blondyn był pełen emocji, chichotał rozbawiony wydarzeniami z przeszłości, którymi raczyli siebie nawzajem. 

Sasuke brakowało kogoś takiego. 

Osoby, z którą mógłby porozmawiać o największych błahostkach, która wnosiłaby do jego życia odrobinę słońca. 

Jak Naruto. 

\- On był moim słońcem – powiedział szeptem. 

\- Słucham? – zapytał zaskoczony błękitnowłosy, przerywając w połowie słowa. 

\- On był moim słońcem. – powtórzył – Jednak on nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Nie powiedziałem mu – w jego oczach zebrały się łzy, by zaraz popłynąć, znacząc mokrymi śladami zarumienione od alkoholu policzki. – Kochałem go. Kochałem jego uśmiech, włosy koloru dojrzałej pszenicy i oczy równie niebieskie, co bezchmurne niebo w letni dzień. Kochałem go całego! Te jego durnowate wygłupy, nadpobudliwość i nieustanną gadaninę też. Więc dlaczego byłem taki głupi i mu o tym nie powiedziałem!? – zaszlochał głośno – Dlaczego byłem taki głupi i opuściłem go, gdy najbardziej mnie potrzebował? Dlaczego zrozumiałem, że był dla mnie wszystkim, dopiero wtedy, gdy go utraciłem? – ukrył twarz w rękawie koszuli, nie przestając płakać. 

\- Może to tylko przejściowe – poczuł rękę na ramieniu. 

Podniósł głowę by zaraz napotkać spojrzenie wspaniałych błękitnych oczu. Oczu, które były przepełnione smutkiem i troską. 

To przez niego. Nie zasłużył na to. 

– Może wkrótce znajdziesz inny obiekt westchnień? Rozumiem, że uważasz Misakiego za kogoś wyjątkowego, ale on naprawdę kocha Gaarę i… 

\- O czym ty bredzisz? Nie chodzi mi o Cienia – warknął rozdrażniony. 

\- Nie o nim? – młodzieniec zamrugał zaskoczony. – W takim razie o kim? Czy to nie jego właśnie podglądałeś w lesie? 

\- Myślałem, że on jest nim. 

\- Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem – chłopak westchnął, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. 

\- Myślałem, że on jest tym, który mnie opuścił. 

\- Ktoś ci bliski niedawno umarł? 

\- Nie, nie umarł. Mam taką nadzieje. Jeśli on nie żyje, to moje życie przestało mieć sens. Miałem nadzieje, go odnaleźć, ale to tak jakby szukać igły w stogu siana. Wszystkie tropy się urywały, nieważne ile razy próbowałem. Gdybym nie był tak głupi i powiedział mu prawdę, zamiast z niego szydzić, zapewne zostałby ze mną. Co z tego, że byłby tylko przyjacielem. Byłby ze mną. – znowu zaczął szlochać. – Tak bardzo cię kocham mój słodki Naruto. Moje małe kochanie. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto – zaczął powtarzać jego imię niczym mantrę. 

*** 

Błękitnowłosy młodzieniec stał nad płaczącym brunetem, nie mogąc wyjść z zaskoczenia. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że Sasuke zakocha się w Uzumakim. Przecież młody Uchiha niejednokrotnie dawał blondynowi do zrozumienia, że jest dla niego nikim. Czy to możliwe, że ta niechęć jaką do niego żywił, te nieustanne drwiny i upokorzenia były jedynie zasłoną dymną dla prawdziwych uczuć, które żywił. 

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

Musiał przeanalizować to, czego się dowiedział i porozmawiać o tym z Gaarą i Misakim. 

Ponownie spojrzał na bruneta, który zaczynał przysypiać z policzkiem przyciśniętym do oparcia krzesła. Nawet przez sen nie przestawał mamrotać imienia nosiciela dziewięcioogoniastego. 

\- No, kolego, koniec picia. Nie możesz tu spać. – szturchnął go w ramie. 

Zero reakcji.

\- Ej, Uchiha, mówię do ciebie. – znowu nic. 

\- Błagam, nie rób mi tego. – rozejrzał się dookoła na próżno szukając pomocy. Poza nimi dwoma, w rezydencji klanu Uchiha nie było żywego ducha. 

– I jak ja mam cię zataszczyć do łóżka? Nie mogę przecież cię tu zostawić. 

Westchnął zrezygnowany i podniósł Sasuke, przerzucając go sobie przez ramie. Jęknął z wysiłku, czując jak nogi zaczynają mu drżeć pod wpływem ciężaru. Brunet był od niego o półtorej głowy wyższy i o dobre dwadzieścia kilo cięższy. 

Ruszył powoli, chwiejnym krokiem w poszukiwanie najbliższej sypialni, wyrzucając sobie w głowie swoją głupotę. Był stanowczo za miękki. Mógł go tam po prostu zostawić, ale nie, on musiał być mięczakiem i pozwolić żeby ten przeraźliwy smutek, który ujrzał w lesie, w oczach tego młodego jonina, go wzruszył. I co teraz z tego miał? Wlókł z sobą pijanego jak bela – a wypili przecież zaledwie pół butelki sake - faceta, który nie przestawał powtarzać imienia ukochanego. A już myślał, że nic gorszego poza słuchaniem miłosnych uniesień swoich przywódców, go już dzisiaj nie spotka. Jak widać się mylił. W końcu wszedł do pokoju, który najprawdopodobniej był sypialnią Sasuke i położył mężczyznę na zaścielonym łóżku. Po chwili namysłu ściągnął mu buty, postanawiając pozostawić resztę odzieży w spokoju, bo znając jego szczęście, brunet by się obudził i uderzył go, myśląc, że się do niego dobiera. Przykrył go grubą, śnieżnobiałą kołdrą i okręcił się na pięcie, chcąc opuścić pokój, a następnie samą posiadłość, gdy coś pomarańczowego po lewej przykuło jego wzrok. 

W uchylonych drzwiach szafy ujrzał wystający fragment bluzy, a dokładniej swetra. 

Od kiedy to Sasuke Uchiha, zwany mrocznym księciem nosi pomarańczowe swetry? 

Podszedł bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się ciekawemu znalezisku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do nienaturalnych rozmiarów, gdy rozpoznał to ubranie. 

Ten sweter wcale nie należał do śpiącego bruneta. Należał do Naruto. 

A zatem Sasuke mówił prawdę. 

To nie był jakiś tam pijacki bełkot, a najprawdziwsza prawda. Uchiha był zakochany w Uzumakim. 

Otrząsnął się szybko z tych myśli i zaczął szukać w pokoju innych rzeczy, które by to potwierdzały. Jednak poza wspólnym zdjęciem drużyny siódmej i wcześniej znalezionym swetrem, nie odnalazł niczego. 

\- Niewiele – mruknął sam do siebie. 

Nasunęły mu się tylko dwa rozwiązania. Albo to był czysty przypadek albo Sasuke nie mógł odnaleźć nic więcej, co przypominałoby mu ukochanego. 

To było smutne. 

Przez tyle lat tak bardzo kogoś kochać i utracić tą osobę, nie powiedziawszy jej uprzednio, co się do niej czuje. 

O tak, to naprawdę przykre. 

Sam wiedział jak bardzo, bo kiedyś przeżył to samo. Dlatego rozumiał Uchihę. Rozumiał go jak nikt inny. Zapewne dlatego tak dobrze im się rozmawiało. Obaj nosili pustki w sercach. Może to właśnie dzięki sobie nawzajem uda im się je zapełnić? Miał taką nadzieję. 

Uśmiechnął się z czułością, widząc jak brunet wtulił się w poduszkę. Pogrążony we śnie, z tymi potarganymi włosami, rozchylonymi ustami i delikatnym rumieńcem, Sasuke wyglądał na takiego słodkiego i bezbronnego. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że miał przed sobą najpotężniejszego shinobi Wioski Liścia. 

Cóż, tak bywa. 

Czasami ktoś o potężnej sile mógł wyglądać naprawdę niepozornie.


	6. Chapter 6

Walka rozpoczęła się niespodziewanie. Wszędzie panowała cisza i względny spokój, gdy nagle spod ziemi wyłoniły się wojska Akatsuki wraz z olbrzymim człekokształtnym posągiem, na którego widok wśród sojuszniczych wojsk Piasku i Liścia zapanowała panika. 

Posąg Gedo. 

Gaara patrzył z przerażeniem, jak ich wojska uciekają w popłochu. On i Tsunade nic nie mogli zrobić, żeby ich powstrzymać. Nie ważne ile razy próbowali. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że wewnątrz posągu znajduje się ukryte siedem z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. 

Któżby chciał zadrzeć z tak okrutną siłą? 

Nie mieli szans. 

\- Nie cofać się! – usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie. – Zapomnieliście po co tu jesteśmy!? Co z naszymi rodzinami, przyjaciółmi!? Jeśli teraz się wycofamy, polegniemy! – jakże wielkie było zaskoczenie Gaary, gdy ujrzał swojego drobnego, spokojnego sekretarza, przemawiającego do tłumu z tak wielkim żarem i pasją w oczach. – A oni – młodzian wskazał na przeciwnika – ruszą po głowy naszych bliskich! Chcecie tego!? – odpowiedziały mu przeczące pomruki shinobi. – Chcecie rzeki krwi należących do waszych bliskich!? Ojców, matek, żon, mężów, dzieci, ukochanych, najbliższych przyjaciół!? 

\- Nie!!! – odpowiedział mu tłum. 

\- A zatem nie możemy się poddać! – pociągnął przemówienie Sasuke Uchiha, stając u boku młodzieńca. Kto by pomyślał, że ci dwaj tak bardzo od siebie różni mężczyźni, jeszcze kiedyś będą mówili tym samym głosem. 

– Może i nie zwyciężymy, ale opowieści o naszej determinacji, wiarze w lepszą przyszłość, przetrwają po wieki, motywując do działania innych! Nawet jeśli to nie do nas będzie dziś należeć zwycięstwo, to będzie ono należało do przyszłych pokoleń! One się nie poddadzą, tak, jak my nie poddaliśmy się dzisiaj! Kto jest ze mną! – odpowiedziały mu krzyki i wiwaty. – A zatem ruszajmy! Za nasze rodziny i lepszą przyszłość! 

~***~ 

Sasuke sapał zmęczony, pochylając się nad trupem jednego z członków Akatsuki, którego wykończył przy pomocy chidori. Połączone wojska Liścia i Piasku przetrzebiły wrogie oddziały. Pozostało im jedynie pozbyć się niedobitków. 

Z niewyjaśnionych powodów przeciwnik nie skorzystał jak dotąd z pomocy posągu. Orochimaru i Madara również się nie ujawnili. 

Czyżby przeciwnik na coś czekał? 

Niewykluczone. 

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. 

Dookoła widział jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie. Ich wojska zostały zdziesiątkowane. Nie miało znaczenia to, że przeciwnik poniósł dużo większe straty. Prawdziwa walka jeszcze się nie zaczęła. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – na jego ramieniu wylądowała czyjaś ciepła, drobna dłoń należąca do młodego sekretarza Kazekage. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinno cię tu być. Kazekage dość wyraźnie ci kazał wrócić do siedziby dowództwa, sam słyszałem – warknął na niego. – Co ty sobie myślisz? Wojna to nie zabawa, możesz zginąć! 

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – chłopak mruknął urażony. – Ale nie mogłem posłuchać rozkazu Gaary. Zbyt wiele mam do stracenia, żeby pozostawić całą walkę w rękach innych – powiedział, odchodząc parę kroków w stronę swojego przywódcy, nim ponownie się zatrzymał. – Zresztą jaki dałbym im przykład? Podniosłem ich morale. Zmusiłem do waliki, pokazując, że nawet taki urzędas, jak ja jest gotów stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Co by sobie o mnie pomyśleli, gdybym teraz ich zostawił? Nie jestem kłamcą. Tchórzem tez nie. A jeśli przyjdzie mi zapłacić za swoje słowa i czyny najwyższą cenę, to niech i tak będzie. Wpierw jednak upewnię się, że ci, na których mi zależy są bezpieczni – odszedł nie odwracając się do tył. Nie sprawdzając, jakie wrażenie jego słowa wywarły na brunecie. 

Sasuke pokręcił jedynie głową, przyglądając się, jak odchodzi. 

Maki coraz bardziej zaczynał mu kogoś przypominać. Ta niezachwiana wiara, upór, autentyczność w swoich zamiarach i ta chęć pomocy za wszelką cenę. 

Zupełnie jak jego Naruto. 

Uśmiechną się kącikiem ust na to skojarzenie. 

Już to widział. Nadpobudliwy Uzumaki siedzący grzecznie za biurkiem, przewalający się przez tony papierów i uśmiechający się usłużnie podczas podawania swojemu przełożonemu i jego gościom herbaty. Koń by się uśmiał. 

Ziemia zadrżała, gdy potworny posąg się poruszył. Obok niego pojawiły się dwie postacie, które w ułamku sekundy zaatakowały Cienia. 

Sasuke zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. 

Dlaczego akurat Misakiego? Czy to dlatego, że był uznawany za najpotężniejszego ninja ich czasów? 

_„Cień dzięki swemu światłu siał zniszczenie wśród szeregów nieprzyjaciół, zaprowadzając ład i porządek w całej Krainie Ognia.”_

Tak brzmiał fragment pieśni, która opiewała jego niezliczone zwycięstwa. 

Sasuke uważał, że nie miał on sensu. Przecież cienie nie posiadał własnego światła, istniał **wyłącznie** dzięki światłu. 

Otrząsnął się szybko ze zbędnych myśli, ruszając w stronę przeciwnika. Obiecał sobie jednak, że później się nad tym zastanowi. Jeśli będzie miał na to chwilę czasu może uda mu się wypytać o to Makiego? Młody sekretarz wyglądał mu na inteligentnego faceta, który zdawał się całkiem nieźle zaznajomiony z historią Misakiego i legendami, jakie krążyły na jego temat. Z pewnością będzie wiedział, co znaczą te słowa i mu je wyjaśni. 

~***~ 

Gaara z przerażeniem patrzył jak Orochimaru wraz z przywódcą Akatsuki dopadają jego małżonka. A on był zbyt słaby, zbyt zmęczony by mu pomóc. Zaciskając zęby na wardze, starał się podnieść z ziemi. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy zamarli, obserwując walkę. 

To jednak nie było prawdą. 

Po prostu nikt poza jego małżonkiem nie był już wstanie walczyć. Pozostawało im jedynie patrzeć i czekać na rozstrzygnięcie pojedynku, który był z góry przegrany. 

Misaki zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, co dostrzegł Orochimaru. Sanin zaatakował, składając palce razem i mierząc w serce blondyna, chcąc go przebić ręka na wylot, niczym włócznią. 

Jednak zamierzony atak nie doszedł do skutku. Ktoś go zatrzymał. 

A zrobił to… 

Maki!? 

Przed Madarą i Orochimaru stał sobie spokojnie jego filigranowy sekretarz, który wyglądał przy nich jak krasnal ogrodowy przy olbrzymach. Chłopak trzymał legendarnego sanina za nadgarstek z całkowicie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby zatrzymanie jego morderczego ataku było najzwyczajniejszą rzeczą na świecie. 

Gaara nie wiedział kto bardziej był tym faktem zaskoczony. On i reszta shinobi Piasku oraz Liścia, czy ich przeciwnicy. 

~***~ 

Sasuke siedział na ziemi niezdolny do waliki. Jedno z jego oczu krwawiło z powodu nadużycia sharingana, a okaleczone i połamane ciało wykluczyło go z dalszego uczestnictwa w obronie wioski. Był całkowicie bezradny. Podświadomi szykował się na nieuniknione nadejście śmierci. Jednak w żadnym wypadku nie był przygotowany na to, co się stało. 

Maki udaremnił atak na Misakiego. 

Ten drobny młodzieniec powstrzymał jednego z legendarnych saninów Wioski Liścia. 

\- Nie wtrącaj się krasnalu. Nie do ciebie mamy interes – wysyczał przez zęby Orochimaru. 

Na dźwięk jego głosu, Sasuke przeszedł dreszcz. Kojarzył mu się z wielkim, oślizgłym wężem. Był obrzydliwy i odrażający. To zakrawało niemal o cud, że wytrzymywał go, gdy lata temu pobierał u niego nauki. 

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, do kogo macie interes. Zaatakowaliście mojego przełożonego, mojego przyjaciela. Próbowaliście go zabić, a na to nie mogę wam pozwolić – błękitnowłosy powiedział to tak spokojnym i obojętnym głosem, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie o powstrzymaniu wężowatego. 

Czy ten dzieciak naprawdę nie rozumiał z kim zadarł? 

\- Ty chyba nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz, dzieciaku – powiedział Madara, jakby czytał w jego myślach. 

\- Owszem, wiem. Dlatego proszę was żebyście poddali się po dobroci. Szkoda mi czasu na walkę z wami – mówił obojętnie. 

Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony, patrząc na Makiego, jakby zmienił się w kosmitę i wyrosły mu macki, a skóra zmieniła kolor na wściekle różowy. 

Naprawdę myślał, że ten dzieciak ma choć trochę oleju w głowie. Nie wyglądał przecież na kogoś, komu brakuje kilku klepek. 

Przeciwnicy otaksowali wzrokiem młodzieńca, mrugając zaskoczeni, po czym spojrzeli po sobie i… Parsknęli śmiechem. 

Sasuke w sumie to im się nie dziwił, że tak zareagowali, na ich miejscu pewnie uczyniłby to samo. Tylko nie tak ostentacyjnie. 

\- Och, a to dobre – zasyczał Orochimaru, ocierając ukradkiem łzę rozbawienia. – Zamierzasz nas pokonać całkiem sam? W porządku. Jak sobie życzysz. Rozgniotę cię jak robaka. – wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku chłopaka i odskoczył do tył szykując się do ataku. 

Maki jedynie westchnął głośno, ściągając okulary. Wyglądał teraz jak profesor udzielający wykładu niereformowalnej młodzieży. 

\- Czy mógłbyś mi to przytrzymać? – zapytał, odwracając się w stronę Cienia i wyciągając z pod ramienia nieodłączną teczkę, ( Czy on z nią nawet spał? ) na której położył okulary. Podał wszystko większemu mężczyźnie. 

Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony. 

Ten facet naprawdę miał zamiar walczyć z Orochimaru. A jego przełożony się na to godził. 

Kompletnie postradali zmysły! 

Spojrzał na Gaarę, mając nadzieje, że on jeden okaże się mądrzejszy i ukróci to szaleństwo. 

\- Nie ma sprawy – ten odpowiedział, nie pokazując po sobie nawet śladu zaskoczenia, tak jakby gryzipiórki na co dzień stawali twarzą w twarz z najpotężniejszymi shinobi i wychodzili z tych potyczek zwycięsko. 

\- Dziękuje – powiedział młodzieniec po czym zniknął. 

Dosłownie. 

Chwile później słychać było jedynie świst powietrza i głuchy odgłos uderzenia. 

Legendarny sanin leżał nieprzytomny, a nad nim stał niewzruszony Maki, układając ręce w pieczęci. Nie odrywał wzroku od przeciwnika, na którego ciele pojawiały się coraz to nowsze, czarne znaki. Miały one na celu niedopuszczenie do zrzucenia wężowatemu skóry i jego ponowne narodzenie. 

\- Jak… Ale… Przecież… - Madara nie był wstanie się spójnie wysłowić. 

Jak zapewne każdy, kto to widział. Sasuke sam zbierał szczękę z ziemi.

\- Chyba już wiesz, że to nie mnie powinniście się tak naprawdę obawiać – powiedział Misaki, podchodząc do małżonka i pomagając mu się podnieść. – Ja jestem tylko cieniem, a on… - wskazał na błękitnowłosego młodzieńca – On jest moim światłem. 

Na te słowa postać Makiego otoczyła pomarańczowa poświata stworzona z jego czakry. Jej siła była zaskakująca. 

Jak tyle czakry zmieściło się w takim drobnym ciałku? 

Sasuke aż zakrztusił się własną śliną. 

Znał tą czakre! Ona należała do… 

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał zaskoczony Madara, przekrzywiając głowę. Najwyraźniej uznał w końcu błękitnowłosego za godnego uwagi przeciwnika. 

\- Mówią na mnie Maki – powiedział spokojnie modzieniec. Jego rozpięty płaszcz łopotał poruszany falami czakry, niczym żagiel okrętu podczas sztormu, nadając jego postaci ekspresji i dramatyzmu. Oczy młodzieńca zaczęły świecić wewnętrznym blaskiem, który rozszedł się na całą tęczówkę, nadając jej bursztynowego koloru. Źrenice spłaszczyły się do wąskich, poziomych kresek, a na powiekach i nad oczami pojawiły się brązowe cienie. Czakra koło niego stawała się coraz potężniejsza, wirowała coraz szybciej i szybciej, wprawiając ziemię w drżenie. Unosiła liście, piasek i co mniejsze fragmenty skalne. Wewnątrz niej zaczęły się pojawiać złote i czerwone iskry, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, który kolor jest odpowiedni. Sama postać chłopaka urosła i nabrała masy mięśniowej. – Ale tak naprawdę… – Jego falujące włosy odrobine się wydłużyły i ściemniały, nabierając złotawego koloru. – To nazywam się… – na każdym jego policzku pojawiły się trzy podłużne blizny, przypominające zwierzęce wąsy. – Uzumaki Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział należy do jednych z moich ulubionych, zwłaszcza ostatnia część :)
> 
> Dziękuję za wasze kudosy i życzę miłego weekendu.

Sasuke siedział na swoim dużym, wygodnym łóżku, oparty plecami o grubą, pierzastą poduszkę. Spoglądał za okno, obserwując leniwie płynące po niebie białe, puszyste obłoki. Nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie po tym, co stało się wczoraj, podczas bitwy. I nie miał tu namyśli swojego słabego, pokiereszowanego ciała, lecz starcie pomiędzy Naruto, a Madarą. 

Co prawda nie widział w całości samej walki, bo na swoje nieszczęście stracił przytomność, ale to, co wcześniej ujrzał wzbudziło w nim szczery i głęboki podziw do Uzumakiego. 

Pamiętał jak czakra blondyna przybrała kształt dziewięcioogoniastego. Nie była jednak taka, jaką widywał przed laty. Nie było w niej nienawiści i żądzy mordu, a to by oznaczało, że Naruto w jakiś sposób zapanował nad mocą lisa. 

To było zaskakujące. I jak najbardziej dla nich korzystne. 

W końcu dzięki temu wygrali z Akatsuki. 

Tylko co stanie się teraz? Gdy się obudził parę godzin temu, znajdował się już tutaj. W swoim własnym łóżku, w klanowej rezydencji. Obok niego na krześle siedział Kakashi, pogrążony w czytaniu jednej z tych swoich zboczonych książek. Jego nagie ramie i bark zakrywał śnieżnobiały bandaż. Widocznie i on nie wyszedł z walki bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. 

\- Mistrzu? – zapytał zaskoczony widokiem Hatake. – Co tu robisz? – spróbował się podnieść i syknął z bólu, gdy połamane żebra dały o sobie znać. 

\- Nie wstawaj – powiedział srebrnowłosy, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. – Naruto zagroził mi, że jeśli pozwolę ci wstać, to tak mi nakopie, że przez tydzień nie będę mógł usiąść na tyłku. 

\- Naruto? – jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. A więc to nie był tylko sen. Blondyn naprawdę tam był, nie wymyślił go sobie. 

Jeden problem z głowy. 

\- Owszem. Swoją drogą muszę przyznać, że naprawdę świetnie się zamaskował. Poza Gaarą i Misakim nikt nie wiedział, że Maki to tak naprawdę Naruto. Nawet ja tego nie wykryłem. Chyba się starzeję – uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, opierając się wygodniej na oparciu krzesła. 

Sasuke też tego nie zauważył. A przecież w błękitnowłosym młodzieńcze było coś, co go do niego przyciągało. Teraz wiedział już co to było. Ale dlaczego wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi? Te jego wielkie, pełne emocji ślepia wcale się nie zmieniły. Uzumaki mógł zamaskować swoją czakrę, mógł zmienić swój wygląd, ale nie dał rady ukryć emocji malujących się w jego oczach. Że też wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przecież spędził z tym chłopakiem trochę czasu. Siedzieli razem, popijali sake i rozmawiali. 

O cholera! 

Przecież przyznał się Makiemu do tego, że kocha Naruto! 

Makiemu, który od samego początku był Uzumakim. 

Po prostu pięknie. 

\- Pokonał go. Zniszczył Madarę. – Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę byłego mistrza, napotykając spojrzenie jego czarnego oka. – Roztrzaskał posąg Gedo i uwolnił ogoniaste bestie. A mimo wszystko zamiast cieszyć się z odniesionego zwycięstwa i chełpić się zasłużoną sławą, w pierwszej kolejności myślał wyłącznie o tobie - Uchiha wstrzymał oddech. - Rozumiesz mnie Sasuke? Naruto zignorował wszystkich. Gaarę, Misakiego, Tsunadę, a nawet mnie i Irukę – co widocznie musiało go zirytować, sądząc po jego postawie i tonie głosu. – Zignorował nas wszystkich tylko nie ciebie. Po tym, gdy pokonał Madarę, w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy tobie. Gdybyś mógł widzieć wyraz jego twarzy, gdy upewnił się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku, że tylko straciłeś przytomność. Ta ulga, szczęście i tęsknota w jego oczach nawet mnie chwyciły za serce. – przycisnął dłoń do piersi. – Mój kochany delfinek nawet się wzruszył i musiałem podać mu chusteczkę – prychnął na wspomnienie zasmarkanego Umino. 

\- Sko… - Sasuke przełknął gule, która utworzyła się w jego gardle. – Skoro Naruto mnie stamtąd zabrał, to co ja tu robię, zamiast być w szpitalu? I gdzie on teraz jest? – miał nadzieje, że Naruto nie opuścił już wioski. Miał mu tyle do powiedzenia, tyle do wyjaśnienia. Nie mógł pozwolić mu znowu odejść. Nie przed tym, nim wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. A później… Sam już nie wiedział, co później będzie. Nie czas jednak tym martwić. Najpierw musiał porozmawiać z Uzumakim. 

\- Po tym, jak Tsunade cię posklejała, przenieśliśmy cię tutaj. Uznaliśmy, że będzie ci tu znacznie wygodnej, niż na szpitalnym łóżku. Poza tym, to tylko parę złamań, otarć i siniaków. Nic poważnego. Nie potrzebujesz stałej opieki. W przeciwieństwie do innych shinobi znajdujących się pod obserwacją jednostki medycznej. W twoim wypadku sen i leki przeciwbólowe powinny załatwić sprawę. A co do Naruto, to zapewne ucina sobie „miłą” pogawędkę z przywódcami wiosek. – zaznaczył w powietrzu palcami cudzysłów. 

\- Nie wiesz ile to może jeszcze potrwać? – wiedział, że brzmi jak zakochany dzieciak, ale potrzebował to wiedzieć. Musiał porozmawiać z blondynem. Może nie wyglądał zbyt reprezentacyjnie z tymi plastrami i bandażami wokół niemal całego ciała, ale to mogła być jego jedyna szansa na zatrzymanie Uzumakiego. I nie zamierzał jej stracić tylko dlatego, że wstydził się swojego wyglądu. 

\- Nie wiem. Naruto obiecał, że wpadnie do ciebie później i sprawdzi jak się czujesz. To może jednak trochę potrwać. Kazekage był wielce niezadowolony z ujawnienia się Uzumakiego. Widocznie zamierzał utrzymać jego tożsamość w tajemnicy. Nie mówiąc już o władzy nad czarką dziewięcioogoniastego. Był równie zaskoczony tym widokiem, co my. A biorąc pod uwagę, że większość z nas miała w tamtym momencie mało inteligentne wyrazy twarzy, ta Gaary nie wypadła zbyt efektywnie. - zachichotał. - Gapił się w Naruto niczym sroka w gnat, z rozdziawionymi szeroko ustami. Uwierz mi, Uzumakiego czeka porządny ochrzan. Za nie podzielenie się tymi informacjami z przełożonym – parsknął rozbawiony Hatake. 

Na jego słowa, na twarzy Sasuke wypłynął delikatny uśmiech i ponownie syknął z bólu, gdy naciągnął skórę na skaleczonej wardze. 

– Prześpij się teraz. Potrzebujesz dużo wypoczynku, jeśli szybko chcesz dojść do siebie. 

Uchiha nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. 

~***~ 

Tsunade siedziała w swoim gabinecie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od blondwłosego mężczyzny w postrzępionym ubraniu, który stał odwrócony do niej plecami, wpatrując się w zachodzące nad wioską słońce. 

\- Tak dawno nie widziałem tego widoku, że już zaczynałem zapominać jak pięknie wygląda wioska w promieniach zachodzącego słońca – wyszeptał cicho, jakby mówił sam do siebie. Mimo to doskonale go słyszała w panującej w pomieszczeniu ciszy. 

Zebranie, które na szybko zwołała, skończyło się prawie półgodziny temu. Większość uczestniczących w nim osób już dawno wyszła, by zająć się powierzonym im zadaniom. Gaara i Misaki równie szybko opuścili jej gabinet. Kazekage w przeciwieństwie do męża był bardzo wzburzony zaistniałą sytuacją. Tsunade nie często miała możliwość ogląda go w takim stanie i cieszyła się, że to nie przeciwko niej jest skierowana ta złość. Cień niemal siłą musiał wyprowadzić małżonka. Tuż przed wyjściem obiecał Uzumakiemu porozmawiać z Gaarą i wyjaśnić mu wszystkie okoliczności. Cokolwiek by to nie miało znaczyć. Pozostali tu z Naruto sami, tylko we dwoje. I to były pierwsze słowa jakie padły od tamtego czasu. Czyżby blondyn próbował w ten sposób przełamać lody, czy po prostu ta cisza zaczynała mu już ciążyć? A może zrobił to nieświadomie? Nie wiedziała. Zamierzała jednak wykorzystać sposobność, gdy ta się pojawiła. Była przecież Hokage. To było do przewidzenia, że zawsze wykorzysta wszystkie dostępne środki. 

\- Owszem. A widok byłby jeszcze piękniejszy, gdyby nie te zniszczenia na obrzeżach – pociągnęła, starając się jak na razie pozostać na neutralnym gruncie. Wolała nie uderzać od razu z grubej rury, choć to bardziej było w jej stylu. Nie chciała jednak zniechęcić Uzumakiego do rozmowy. Blondyn nadal nosił w sercu żal, który co prawda zblakł z biegiem lat, jednak nie znikł zupełnie. 

\- Budynki można odbudować, rośliny ponownie zasadzić, ale tych, którzy odeszli nic nie jest wstanie nam zastąpić. Jednak wioska sobie poradzi. Jej mieszkańcy są silni. Razem dadzą radę – powiedział nadal stojąc do niej tyłem. 

Tsunade przyjrzała mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi. 

Nie tego się po nim spodziewała. Widocznie bardzo się zmienił od czasu ich ostatniego, nieszczęsnego spotkania. To nie był już ten nadpobudliwy, niepewny siebie dzieciak, którego znała. Teraz przed nią stał dojrzały mężczyzna, który nie bał się bronić swoich racji i przekonań. Nieważne, że nie zgadzały się one z tymi należącymi do jego przełożonych. Potrafił walczyć o swoje. Widziała to na własne oczy. Nie tylko na polu walki, ale również tutaj, w jej gabinecie, podczas kłótni, która zaistniała między nim a Gaarą. 

Kazekage stanął przed bardzo trudną decyzją. 

Ona również.

Jednak w jej przypadku nie była tak ciężka, jak dla przywódcy Piasku. 

Naruto nie zamierzał zrezygnować z wyznaczonego celu i musieli się z tym pogodzić. 

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. 

Może blondyn nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak z początku sądziła. Dlatego postanowiła zaryzykować. 

\- Teraz, gdy tu jesteś, Konoha podniesie się dużo szybciej. – młodzieniec drgnął wyraźnie na jej słowa. Pozostawił je jednak bez komentarza. 

Zagryzła dolną wargę. Postanowiła postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. 

– Naruto, wszyscy żałowaliśmy swoich słów. W gniewie człowiek mówi zbyt wiele. 

\- Czasami te słowa są prawdą, której nie ujawniamy na co dzień. Tylko zamykamy wewnątrz siebie – rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie znad ramienia. 

\- Czasami tak. A czasami nie. W tym przypadku tak nie było. Wioska cierpiała po twoim odejściu. Nie była wstanie sobie poradzić z twoim odejściem. Nie w taki sposób. Myliliśmy się. Ja się myliłam. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo. 

\- Myliłaś się? – młodzieniec parsknął oschłym, pozbawionym humoru śmiechem. – To dlatego Sasuke nie został jeszcze mianowany na szóstego? Zmieniłaś zdanie, gdy odszedłem? Jakie to przykre. Aż się wzruszyłem. – otarł palcem wyimaginowaną łzę. 

Tsunade zacisnęła mocno powieki na jego ironiczny ton. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Brzmiał bardziej jak Sasuke, niż uśmiechnięty blondynek, którego niegdyś znała. Ale czego innego mogła oczekiwać, po życiu tyle lat w przekonaniu, że jest się niechcianym i znienawidzonym przez wszystkich?

\- Nie. To on się nie zgodził – powiedziała. Nie zamierzała go okłamywać. Naruto miał prawo znać prawdę. 

\- Co? – odwrócił się szybko z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy i w błękitnych oczach. Czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz załopotał od gwałtownego ruchu blondyna. 

\- Sasuke nie zgodził się zostać Hokage. Uznał, że nie jest godzien. Że nikt nie jest tego tak godzien, jak ty. I po pewnym czasie musiałam przyznać mu rację – odpowiedziała spokojnie, starając się utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Nie chciała na niego w żaden sposób naciskać. Wiedziała, że Uzumaki tak szybko jej nie wybaczy. A jego zachowanie to potwierdzało. Zresztą wcale nie była tym zaskoczona. Dlatego mimo, że sprawiało jej to ogromną przykrość, nie dziwiła jej jego ostrożność, nieufność i oschłość z jaką do niej się odnosił. Do innych mieszkańców Liścia też. No może poza Kakashim, Iruką i Sasuke. To ostatnie ją zaskoczyło. Jednak nie zamierzała zmarnować takiej okazji do porozumienia z Naruto. Zamierzała wykorzystać tą nieoczekiwaną słabość blondyna. 

Nie miała wyjścia, musiała to zrobić. Konoha go potrzebowała. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak postąpił – Uzumaki wychrypiał z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Wyglądał jakby odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko poza ściany jej gabinetu. Zapewne w stronę młodego, rannego mężczyzny o włosach niczym skrzydła kruka i skórze niczym mleko. – Myślałem, że… A jednak on…- pokręcił głową – Zresztą nie ważne – westchnął głośno, z zamkniętymi oczami, pocierając nasadę nosa. – Wydaje mi się, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać. 

\- O tak. Najwyższa na to pora. 

~***~ 

Jego umysł pływał. Obraz przed oczami wydawał mu się jakiś zamazany. Wszystko wokół niego falowało. 

Przycisnął rękę do oczu, starając się zniwelować ten efekt. 

Bolała go głowa i reszta ciała. Do tego czuł się cały spocony i było mu zimno. Zapewne dostał gorączki, która szybko wzrastała. Musiał wziąć kolejną tabletkę. Kakashi uprzedził go, że tak może być. Że pieczęcie mogą mieć skutki uboczne. Jego połamane ciało po raz kolejny dało o sobie znać. Kości co prawda zostały nastawione i zabezpieczone opatrunkami z pieczęciami przyspieszającymi gojenie. Sam proces leczenia był jednak niezwykle bolesny. 

Spróbował się podnieść, podpierając na zdrowej ręce, drugą, przytrzymując obolałe żebra. Zagryzł dolną wargę, starając się nie krzyczeć z bólu. Poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi, a na jego twarz wystąpił pot świadczący o wysiłku, jakim był każdy najdrobniejszy ruch. 

\- Nie. Nie wstawaj – wyszeptał jakiś ciepły, łagodny głos, a duże, ciepłe ręce pomogły mu się ponownie ułożyć na łóżku. Te ręce były takie delikatne. Dotykały go z taką troską i czułością, jakby był dla nich najcenniejszym skarbem. 

\- Boli – wyjęczał niemal płaczliwie. Już dłużej nie mógł się hamować. Zresztą te ręce, należące do pogrążonej w mroku osoby, były takie miłe i silne. Bezpieczne. Czy ręce mogły być bezpieczne? Nie wiedział. Ale te z pewnością takie były. Tych rąk się nie bał. Mógł przy nich okazać swoją słabość. Skąd to wiedział? Nie miał pojęcia. Pewny był tylko tego, że właśnie tak było. 

\- Zaraz podam ci coś, co złagodzi gorączkę i ból – ponownie odezwał się ten głos. Był naprawdę miły. Wyjątkowo ciepły i łagodny, pełny troski, a zarazem lekko ochrypły i szorstki. Zupełnie jak te ręce. Ciekawe do kogo należał. 

Pogrążona w mroku osoba odeszła, zabierając ze sobą te ciepłe, kojące ból ręce. 

Czy wróci? Proszę, niech wróci. Niech go nie zostawia. Nie chciał być już sam. Nigdy więcej. Nienawidził tego bólu i ciemności. Skąd ta ciemność i co miała do tych rąk i głosu? 

– To powinno ci pomóc. – postać wróciła, niosąc w dłoniach szklankę wody i jakieś pigułki. Przysiadła na brzegu łóżka i odłożyła wszystko na nocną szafkę. 

– A teraz ostrożnie, pomogę ci się podnieść, byś mógł popić lekarstwo. – ciepłe ręce ponownie go objęły, a on sam wtulił twarz w pachnące słońcem i lasem, ramie. Ta osoba pachniała tak dobrze. To musiał być anioł. Tylko one mogły tak wspaniale pachnieć. Czyżby to był jego anioł stróż? A może jakaś boska istota zobaczyła jego cierpienie i się nad nim ulitowała? 

\- No dalej. – anioł otoczył go swoim silnym, ciepłym ramieniem, podając mu jednocześnie do ust pigułki. Posłusznie wziął je do ust. 

– A teraz powoli, byś się nie zakrztusił. – przysunął mu do ust szklankę wody, którą od razu popił lekarstwo. 

\- Dziękuję – wychrypiał, spoglądając mglistym wzrokiem na anioła. Dostrzegł jedynie cień łagodnego uśmiechu na delikatnej, szczupłej twarzy o łagodnych rysach. 

A jego oczy? Gdzie się podziały? Dlaczego nie mógł ich dostrzec? Dlaczego skrywała je ciemność? 

\- Proszę bardzo. - anioł poprawił mu poduszkę i ponownie ułożył go na łóżku, dokładnie przykrywając grubą kołdrą. Anioł podniósł się, chcąc odejść. 

\- Nie! – krzyknął, łapiąc go za rękę. – Proszę, nie odchodź, zostań ze mną. Proszę – niemal zapłakał, trzęsąc się z zimna. 

On musiał zostać. Nie mógł go zostawić. Nie znowu. Nie chciał być sam. Już nigdy więcej. 

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział anioł, uspakajająco gładząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. – Jeśli chcesz, to zostanę. 

\- Zostań – powtórzył zbolałym głosem, wzmacniając uścisk. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby anioł go opuścił. Nie chciał zostać sam. Skądś czuł, że jeśli teraz anioł odejdzie, to już do niego nie wróci, a on tego nie chciał. 

Pragnął, żeby anioł został z nim już na zawsze. Przy nim czuł się taki szczęśliwy, taki bezpieczny. Jakby powrócił do domu. 

\- Ciii… Spokojnie, nigdzie się nie wybieram. – anioł położył się koło niego, ostrożnie, delikatnie go obejmując i układając jego głowę pod swoim podbródkiem. Delikatnie, uspakajająco głaskał go po głowie, odgarniając mu z czoła sklejone od potu włosy. 

Sasuke po raz kolejny odetchnął świeżym zapachem otaczającym anioła i przymknął oczy, czując ogarniającą go senność. Zaczął walczyć z ciążącymi powiekami. Nie chciał jeszcze zasypiać. Chciał nacieszyć się obecnością anioła jak najdłużej. 

– Śpij. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. – pogładził go po karku. 

\- Nie odchodź – poprosił ponownie, z całych sił ściskając w palcach jego koszulkę. 

\- Nie odejdę, kochanie. – anioł pocałował go w płatek ucha. – Już zawsze przy tobie będę – wyszeptał mu do ucha. 

Sasuke zamknął oczy, oddając się w bezlitosne objęcia Morfeusza. 

Tym razem jednak nie obawiał się czekających go snów i prześladujących koszmarów. A to dlatego, że koło niego był jego anioł, który nazwał go kochaniem. 

Sasuke po raz pierwszy od lat zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke obudził się tuż przed południem, co samo w sobie było dla niego wielkim zaskoczeniem, gdyż zwykle budził się skoro świt. Dziś jednak nie obudził go żaden z nawiedzających go koszmarów. Właściwie to spał wyśmienicie i czuł się wypoczęty jak nigdy. Już nie pamiętał kiedy spało mu się tak dobrze. Chyba było to jeszcze za czasów przed masakrą jego klanu, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Do tego miał taki przyjemny sen. Śnił mu się anioł. Bo to z pewnością był anioł. 

Podniósł się ostrożnie, uważając na uszkodzone żebra. O dziwo ból nie był tak dokuczliwy, jak poprzedniego dnia. Mistrz Kakashi miał rację, odpoczynek naprawdę dobrze mu zrobił. 

Ziewnął szeroko, zasłaniając usta dłonią, po czym przetarł wierzchem dłoni zaspane oczy. Odwrócił się na łóżku z zamiarem wstania, gdy jego wzrok padł na pustą szklankę stojącą na szafce nocnej. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zostawiał ją tu wczoraj przed pójściem spać. I byłby pewien, że po prostu o niej zapomniał, gdyby nie wyczuwalny na pościeli nikły zapach słońca i lasu. A to oznaczało tylko jedno… 

Sasuke poczuł, jak jego serce gubi jedno uderzenie. 

To oznaczało, że to, co się w nocy działo, nie było wyłącznie senną marą. To wydarzyło się w naprawdę. A ten zapach… 

Naturo. 

Był tu, u niego w nocy. Zaopiekował się nim. 

Sasuke przez poczuł się skrępowany, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak się w nocy zachowywał. Był jak jakiś bezbronny dzieciak, a nie jonin Liścia. Po raz kolejny odsłonił się przed Uzumakim, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to on. Jego umysł był zbyt otępiały z bólu i gorączki. Nie był wstanie rozpoznać w swoim aniele, Naruto. Okazał słabość. 

Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że to nie miało znaczenia. 

Już nie. 

Przecież obiecał sobie, że nie będzie niczego przed blondynem ukrywał, że będzie z nim całkowici szczery. I to mu się opłaciło. Naruto go nie odepchnął. Został z nim. Obiecał, że już zawsze przy nim będzie. 

Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy na wspomnienie czułości, z jaką obejmował go Uzumaki. 

\- Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać, masz wspaniały uśmiech. – aż podskoczył zaskoczony, słysząc od strony drzwi ciepły, lekko ochrypły, męski głos.

Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam? Chyba to szczęście przytępiło mu zmysły. 

W drzwiach jego pokoju stał Naruto, leniwie opierając się ramieniem o framugę. Jego blond włosy były potargane, a na naznaczonych bliznami policzkach dostrzegalny był cień zarostu. Miał na sobie tylko pomarańczowe (a jakże by inaczej) bokserki i jedną z jego ciemnych koszulek, którą musiał wyciągnąć z szafy. Była ona na niebieskookiego odrobinę za duża, przez co zsuwała się na bok, odsłaniając pięknie zarysowany obojczyk. 

Sasuke zwilżył językiem nagle wyschnięte wargi. 

Naruto wyglądał jak seks na dwóch nogach. Nigdy nie widział go bardziej pociągającego. Nawet wtedy, gdy młotek ganiał go po wiosce ubrany jedynie w ręcznik. 

Wargi blondyna wygięte były w jednym rogu w seksownym uśmiechu, a niebieskie oczy aż świeciły się od promieniującego z niego szczęścia. Uzumaki chyba nigdy nie był tak zadowolony, spokojny i wyluzowany. Wyglądał jakby żył w zgodzie i harmonii z całym światem. Jakby wreszcie odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. I może rzeczywiście tak było. 

\- Jak dotąd nie miałem zbyt wielu powodów, żeby się uśmiechać – odpowiedział Sasuke z nieprzerwanym uśmiechem. 

Naruto aż zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym odpowiedział mu równie szerokim uśmiechem. 

Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, szczerząc się jak idioci. Ale w jakiś sposób nie przeszkadzało mu to. Po raz pierwszy od lat czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy i nieskrępowany tym, że inni to widzą. Tylko nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Podejść do niego i go przytulić? Podziękować za opiekę w nocy? A może powinien poczekać, aż to Naruto zacznie rozmowę? Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w konwersacjach. 

\- Widzę, że czujesz się znacznie lepiej, to dobrze, bardzo mnie to cieszy. – blondyn podrapał się po karku, widocznie zakłopotany całą sytuacją. Chyba on również nie za bardzo wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. 

Sasuke zagryzł lekko dolną wargę. Po raz pierwszy znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Pozostało mu zdać się na instynkt, a ten podpowiadał mu, że powinien powiedzieć to, co tak naprawdę myśli i czuje. 

Nigdy więcej masek. 

Nie przed Naruto. 

Zbyt wiele przez nie stracił. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ponownie zniszczyły mu życie. Ich życie. Wspólne życie. 

\- Jak mógłbym czuć się źle, mając tak fantastyczną opiekę. – twarz Uzumakiego zarumieniła się uroczo na jego słowa. Chyba troszkę się pospieszył i przesadził z tą szczerością. 

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie próbujesz ze mną flirtować? – Naruto podniósł jedną jasną brew, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się nonszalancko ramieniem o framugę drzwi. 

\- Wiesz co mówią „Skoro musisz pytasz, to znaczy, że robię to nie dość dobrze.”. – powoli się podniósł z łóżka. 

\- N… Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać. – głos Naruto stał się bardziej ochrypły, a sam blondyn uciekł wzrokiem w bok. 

Sasuke rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. 

Twarz Uzumakiego nabrała głębokiego rumieńcu, a on sam rozglądał się dookoła, patrząc na wszystko, tylko nie na niego. 

Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak? 

\- Czy coś się stało? – zaryzykował pytaniem. 

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tylko… Mógłbyś coś na siebie włożyć. – teraz to Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym spojrzał na siebie. 

Jego ciało w większości pokryte było bandażami i tylko nimi. Nie posiadał na sobie nawet bielizny. 

O cholera! 

Błyskawicznie sięgnął po kołdrę i zakrył nią nagie kroczę. 

\- Ja… Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że… Po prostu przepraszam. – nie wiedział co jeszcze miał mu powiedzieć. Czuł się strasznie skrępowany zaistniałą sytuacją. 

\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. – blondyn podniósł ręce na wysokość twarzy, odwracając się do niego tyłem zapewne po to by Sasuke mógł włożyć gacie. 

– W sumie to nie mam nic przeciwko pooglądaniu sobie ciebie nago, tylko… Kurczę. No wiesz… Nie w takiej sytuacji. Podobasz mi się, ale nie taki. 

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. To podobam ci się, czy nie? 

\- Kurczę no… Bardzo mi się podobasz. Tylko… Ty jesteś ranny, a ja nadal gubię się w tym wszystkim. No sam rozumiesz... To dla mnie trochę za szybko. Nie wiem, jak mam do tego podejść, jak zacząć... – Naruto westchnął przeciągle, robiąc nieskoordynowany ruch rękami. 

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem. – odpowiedział, wciągając na tyłek granatowe bokserki. Podszedł do Uzumakiego i przytulił się do jego pleców, kładąc mu podbródek na ramieniu. 

Tyle razy marzył, że to robi, że niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to, co się tu dzieje, nie jest jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. 

– Zaczniemy powoli. Co ty na to? Bez udawania, masek i kłamstw. Tylko prawda. Dla mnie to też coś całkowicie nowego i podobnie, jak ty, nie bardzo wiem, jak mam sobie poradzić z targającymi mną emocjami. Wiem jednak jedno. Wolę po raz kolejny dać sobie połamać żebra, niż pozwolić ci mnie opuścić. To jak będzie usuratonkachi*, spróbujemy? – zapytał, specjalnie używając przezwiska, którego używał przed laty, by zirytować blondyna. 

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za, draniu. – Naruto odwdzięczył mu się tym samym. 

Blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i pocałował go w policzek. Sasuke nie mógł się nie ucieszyć na ten drobny gest. Czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Niemal czuł, jak szczęście rozchodzi się po jego ciele wraz z czakrą, wypełniając go całego. Po tylu latach pustki i samotności, w jego życiu znowu zaistniało słońce, przynosząc z sobą radość i szczęście. 

A to wszystko dzięki Naruto. 

~***~ 

_~ 3 miesiące później ~_

Sasuke czuł się strasznie zmęczony. Wracał do wioski po tygodniowej misji, na którą wysłała go Hokage. 

Swoją drogą było to jedno z najbardziej beznadziejnych zadań, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że z tym zadaniem poradziłaby sobie nawet grupka dzieciaków zaraz po akademii. 

Dlaczego zatem Tsunade wysłała na tą misję jego, jednego z najlepiej wyszkolonych joninów Liścia, zamiast paru geninów? Czyżby to było zwyczajne przeoczenie, czy błąd wywiadu? To nie miało już znaczenia. Ważne było to, że przez tą durną misję stracił tydzień, który mógł spędzić z Naruto. 

Z jego kochaniem. 

W czasie tych kilku miesięcy ich związek nabrał mocy. Czuli się w swoim towarzystwie coraz pewniej. Nauczyli się przed sobą otwierać i niczego nie ukrywać. Nie chcieli między nimi żadnych nieścisłości i niedomówień. Naruto na jego prośbę zgodził się pozostać w wiosce, choć to z pewnością nie było dla niego łatwe. Nadal odczuwał żal i niechęć do niektórych mieszkańców. Z Sakurą i Saiem w ogóle nie rozmawiał, unikając ich jak tylko mógł, mimo że ta dwójka nieraz starała się nawiązać z nim kontakt. Sasuke uważał, że była jednak tylko kwestia czasu, aż blondyn się przełamie i porozmawia ze starymi przyjaciółmi. 

Uzumaki po jednej ze swoich dość licznych rozmów z Tsunade, otrzymał od niej status specjalnego członka Konohy. Nie zaliczał się co prawda do typowych mieszkańców Liścia i nadal uważany był za shinobi Piasku. To wyglądało bardziej tak, jakby posiadał podwójne obywatelstwo. Chwilowo pełnił role ambasadora Piasku w Konoha. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie zdecyduje co dalej robić, a miał na to jeszcze całe dziewięć miesięcy. Dlatego Sasuke nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie się o to martwić. Przyjdzie czas, będzie i rada. W tym czasie jego myśli zaprzątała ważniejsze myśli. A mianowicie Naruto ze swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, ciepłym i delikatnym ciałem i słodkimi jak maliny, jasnoróżowymi wargami, w które zamierzał się wpić, gdy tylko blondyn znajdzie się w zasięgu jego rąk. Dlatego tak bardzo śpieszył się do biura Hokage, by zdać raport. Miał nadzieje szybko wrócić do domu, gdzie czekał na niego stęskniony ukochany. I nie miał zamiaru kazać mu dłużej na siebie czekać. 

Naruto zamieszkał u niego już w kilka dni po swoim powrocie. Właściwie to im obu pasowało takie rozwiązanie. Uzumaki nie posiadał tu własnego mieszkania, gdyż jego stara kawalerka już dawno została przez kogoś zajęta, a spać gdzieś musiał. W gościnnej kwaterze, którą przydzieliła mu czcigodna Hokage nie mógł, a tak właściwie to nie chciał mieszkać. Narzekał stale, że jest równie zimna i bezosobowa, co sale szpitalne. Do tego kręciło się tam sporo osób, które stale go nachodziły, nie dając mu chwili spokoju, bo chcieli „odbudować” z nim kontakt. Sam zresztą był świadkiem paru takich incydentów i wcale nie dziwił się blondynowi, że chciał stamtąd zwiać. 

Naruto był wyraźnie zirytowany i zniesmaczony zachowaniem mieszkańców. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na wybaczenie innym, a takie ciągłe wizyty w niczym nie pomagały. 

Dlatego Sasuke dość wcześnie zaproponował mu wspólne mieszkanie, ryzykując tym samym odrzucenie przez ukochanego. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy Naruto rzucił mu się w ramiona i płacząc ze szczęścia, zgodził się na jego propozycję. 

Nie mieli problemu z pomieszczeniem się w jego domu. Rezydencja była duża. I pusta. A im obu dużo przyjemniej było wracać do domu z myślą, że ktoś bliski tam na nich czekał. 

Jak u większości mieszkających z sobą młodych par, u nich również nie obyło się bez kłótni i sprzeczek. Pomimo tego, że minęło parę lat, zdaniem Sasuke, Naruto nadal pozostał bałaganiarzem. I może nie było to tak widoczne, jak w tedy, gdy był nastolatkiem, ale nadal posiadał pewne nawyki, które doprowadzały Uchihe do szału. Blondyn po korzystaniu z toalety, stale zostawiał podniesioną deskę, a po kąpieli zaparowane lustro. Uzumaki natomiast się denerwował, gdy Sasuke robił mu zamęt w kuchni i nie miało znaczenia, że tak naprawdę do niego nie należała. Naruto przez te lata stał się wspaniałym kucharzem – musiał, skoro w Piasku nie miał pod nosem swojego ukochanego Ichiraku z ramen. Gotował naprawdę rewelacyjnie i już po kilku dniach zawładną kuchnią, bez zgody niej właściciela. Nie żeby Uchiha na to narzekał, skoro sam nie gotował najlepiej, a codziennie miał podsuwane pod nos tak wspaniałe i apetyczne posiłki. I gdyby nie fakt, że niemal codziennie zamęczał swoje ciało karkołomnymi ćwiczeniami, zacząłby poważnie się obawiać o swoją linię. Zresztą, gdyby nawet tak nie było, czy umiałby sobie odmówić takiej przyjemności? Raczej nie. Zwłaszcza, gdy zawierała pomidory. 

Uwielbiał pomidory. 

Co Uzumaki często wykorzystywał, przygotowując z nich prawdziwe pyszności. Jak ta ostatnia sałatka z owocami morza i pomidorami. Mmm… pychota. 

Czuł jak ślinka napływa mu do ust na wspomnienie ostatniego wymysłu Naruto. Może i dzisiaj uraczy go jednym ze swoich arcydzieł? 

Sasuke przyśpieszył kroku na tą myśl. 

Wioska o tej godzinie pogrążona była w ciszy. Tylko nieliczni shinobi przechadzali się po uliczkach, patrolując teren. Jednymi z nich byli jego niegdysiejszy koledzy z klasy – Shino oraz Kiba wraz ze swoim nieodłącznym psem Akamaru, którym skinął głową na powitanie. Nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać na pogawędki. Był diabelnie zmęczony i stęskniony za ukochanym, którego nie widział od tygodnia. 

Może w porównaniu w tymi latami, podczas nieobecności blondyna, ten tydzień był zaledwie jak mrugnięcie okiem, ale dla niego ten czas był niczym wieczność. Bo teraz Naruto należał do niego. Tak, jak on sam należał do Naruto. 

No, może jeszcze nie w każdym aspekcie, bo pewnych granic jeszcze nie przekroczyli. 

Ale Sasuke miał zamiar zmienić to w najbliższej przyszłości. I nie było tu mowy wyłącznie o kochaniu się w sensie fizycznym. 

Uchiha zamierzał związać się z Uzumakim również formalnie. 

Nikomu jeszcze nie chwalił się swoim pomysłem, ale zamierzał oświadczyć się Naruto. 

Oczywiście dopiero za jakiś czas, gdy ten podejmie już decyzje co do pozostania w Wiosce Liścia. Nie chciał dodatkowo naciskać na błękitnookiego. Wolał by ten sam zdecydował o pozostaniu, a nie robił to tylko ze względu na niego. 

Wszedł szybko do kwatery głównej, kierując się do gabinetu Hokage. Kątem oka dostrzegł kilku członków ANBU z ich nieodłącznymi maskami, za którymi skrywającymi swoją tożsamość. Ich zadaniem było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa przywódcy wioski.

Była to elitarna grupa ANBU, starannie dobrana osobiście przez Hokage, wypełniająca jej rozkazy i podlegająca wyłącznie niej. 

Mijając kolejną dwójkę, pełniącą straż pod gabinetem Tsunade, zapukał, a słysząc zaproszenie wszedł do środka. 

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Za biurkiem, plecami do niego, w dużym, obrotowym fotelu siedziała pojedyncza postać w białym płaszczu z wysokim kołnierzem i charakterystycznym kapeluszu Hokage..

\- Czcigodna, zadanie zostało zakończone pomyślnie. Nie napotkałem większych trudności. Całkowity raport znajdzie się jutro na twoim biurku. Jeśli jednak pani zezwoli, to już teraz pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że do jego wykonania, w zupełności wystarczyłaby grupka geninów, nie było potrzeby angażować w sprawę kogoś postawionego wyżej w hierarchii – prychnął, kończąc swoją wypowiedź. 

Czekał cierpliwie na pytania lub pozwolenie na odejście. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Postać na fotelu siedziała nieruchomo, nie odzywając się ni jednym słowem. 

– Hokage, czy wszystko w porządku? – zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Przyjrzał się uważnie kobiecie. 

Dlaczego Tsunade siedziała w swoim gabinecie w formalnym stroju? Przecież prawie nigdy go nie nosiła. Zwłaszcza, gdy tego nie musiała. Do tego ta postać w fotelu wydawała mu się jakby wyższa od piątej. 

Ostrożnie i po cichu sięgnął za siebie, chcąc dobyć katany. 

\- Spokojnie, Sasuke, wszystko w porządku. – zamarł, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. Nie należał on jednak do Tsunade. 

Postać w fotelu odwróciła się do niego przodem. Przed nim siedział… 

Naruto. 

\- Co ty tu robisz, kochanie? – zamrugał zaskoczony, momentalnie się odprężając na widok ukochanej twarzy. – Czy Hokage wie, że przesiadujesz w jej biurze pod jej nieobecność? I po co te całe przebieranki? Planowałeś zrobić mi kawał? – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

\- Tak jakby. I owszem, wie, bo sama usadziła mnie w tym fotelu. – blondyn wstał, uśmiechając się szeroko. Rzucił się Sasuke na szyje, przytulając go mocno. 

Uchiha automatycznie odpowiedział na uścisk, wtulając twarz w szyję ukochanego i zaciągając się zapachem słońca i lasu, jaki nieodłącznie towarzyszył Naruto. Tak strasznie za nim tęsknił, a teraz miał go tu, gdzie było jego miejsce. W swoich ramionach. Jednak coś nadal mu nie grało. 

\- Jak to Hokage usadziła cię w tym fotelu? – zapytał, lekko się od niego odsuwając, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Te błyszczały z podekscytowania niczym dwa szafiry. 

\- Zostałem mianowany, Sasuke. Zostałem szóstym Hokage. – Uzumaki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. 

Sasuke, zaczął się obawiać, że ten uśmiech zaraz przepołowi blondynowi twarzy. 

Zaraz, zaraz. 

Co on takiego powiedział? 

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów ukochanego. 

\- Czy to znaczy, że…? - nie był wstanie dokończyć pytania, przez formującą się w gardle gule. 

\- Tak, Sasuke. – ciepła dłoń pogładziła jego jasny policzek w czułej pieszczocie. – To znaczy, że zostaję. – i ta sama dłoń pstryknęła go lekko w nos. – Zresztą jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że mógłbym odejść? Przecież obiecałem ci, że już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. – blondyn lekko nadął policzki, udając oburzenie. 

Nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na zaczepkę. Patrzył tylko na Naruto, nie mogąc oderwać od niego szklących się od łez oczu. 

Naruto z nim zostanie. Naprawdę z nim zostanie. 

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

Delikatnie ujął twarz blondyna w swoje dłonie i po raz pierwszy, patrząc mu w oczy wyznał to, co od dawna mówiło mu serce. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Naruto. Moim szczęściem, radością, światłem w ciemności i powietrzem, którym oddycham. – jasnoniebieskie oczy blondyna zaszkliły się ze wzruszenia. – Moim najdroższym skarbem i największym marzeniem. Jesteś wszystkim co mam i czego kiedykolwiek chciałem, czy pragnąłem. Kocham cię, Naruto. Kocham całym sobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I z tymi słowami was zostawiam :)  
> Do następnego. 
> 
>  
> 
> *usuratonkachi - młotek, w sensie głupek


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga! Ten rozdział zawiera szczegółowy opis stosunku męsko-męskiego.

Naruto patrzył w prost w te piękne, obsydianowe oczy, nie mogąc już ukryć targającymi nim emocji. Po jego naznaczonym bliznami policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, którą Sasuke zaraz starł kciukiem. Nigdy, przenigdy by się nie spodziewał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Owszem domyślał się, że brunet będzie zadowolony z podjętej przez niego decyzji, nie sądził, że tak na to zareaguje. Może powinien mu powiedzieć, że od początku nie zamierzał go opuszczać? Już tamtego dnia w gabinecie Tsunade, po skończonej bitwie, jasno dał piątej do zrozumienia, że zrobi wszystko byleby tylko zatrzymać Sasuke przy sobie. Sądził z początku, że kobieta go wyśmieje, ta jednak zaproponowała mu, by został w wiosce. Oczywiście na jego warunkach. Zgodził się, bo cóż miał do stracenia, poza sercem, które już i tak do niego nie należało? 

Gdy jednak zamieszkał z Sasuke, Tsunade po raz kolejny wezwała go do siebie i zaproponowała szkolenie na Hokage. Z początku myślał, że blondyna sobie z niego kpi, gdy jednak zrozumiał, czym się kierowała, postanowił dać jej szanse. 

A teraz był Hokage. 

Jego mianowanie odbyło się dwa dni temu, podczas nieobecności Uchihy w wiosce, co było jego pomysłem. Chciał samemu przez to przejść, samodzielnie poradzić sobie z tym problemem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że planował zrobić ukochanemu niespodziankę, która najwidoczniej się udała. Tylko nie spodziewał się po brunecie takiej reakcji. Myślał, że się pozłości, trzepnie go w potylice, roześmieje i powie, że cieszy się z jego decyzji. Absolutnie nie był przygotowany na tego typu wyznanie. 

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem, Naruto? Kocham cię – wyszeptał Sasuke mokrym głosem. 

Czy go słyszał? Oczywiście, że tak. Jak mógłby go nie słuchać w takiej chwili? 

\- Kochaj się ze mną, chce być cały twój. – cholera w jego głowie to brzmiało bardziej romantycznie. – Sasuke kocham cię. Kocham całym sobą od dnia naszego pierwszego spotkania, wtedy nad jeziorem. Tylko ty się mnie nie bałeś, nie widziałeś we mnie potwora. Przez te wszystkie lata kochałem cię, nie wierząc, że kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane cieszyć się szczęściem u twojego boku. Aż do tamtego dnia, gdy po kilku czarkach sake powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Z początku ci nie uwierzyłem, jednak z czasem przekonałem się, że mówiłeś prawdę. Wtedy postanowiłem, że zrobię wszystko by z tobą być. Nawet jeśli by to oznaczało pozostanie w wiosce, w której wszyscy mnie nienawidzą i wytykają palcami. Dla ciebie. Bo chce już zawsze być z tobą. – stanął na palcach i musnął wargami ust bruneta. 

\- Nie nadążam za tobą, usuratonkachi. – zęby Uchihy przygryzły jego dolną wargę. - To w końcu była propozycja seksu, czy oświadczyny? – ironiczny uśmieszek wypłynął na zarumieniona twarz Sasuke. 

Uśmiechnął się przekornie na jego słowa. Przez ten krótki czas, który z sobą spędzili, poznał Uchihę lepiej, niż przez całe swoje życie. Nauczył się czytać z niego, jak z otwartej księgi. I mimo, że jego wyraz twarzy tego nie wskazywał, wiedział, jak bardzo zależy Sasuke na tej odpowiedzi. Widział to w jego oczach. W zwierciadłach duszy, które nigdy nie mogłyby go oszukać. 

\- A co byś powiedział na jedno i drugie? 

\- Powiedziałbym, że jeśli proponujesz mi seks, to lepiej bądź tego w stu procentach pewien, bo jak cię dopadnę, to nie wypuszczę przez kilka kolejnych dni. – brunet przejechał nosem po jego szyi i przygryzł płatek ucha, wywołując u niego dreszcz. 

\- Czyżbyś mówił o tej słynnej wytrzymałości klanu Uchiha? – zironizował. 

\- A żebyś wiedział. – ciepły język przesunął się po jego małżowinie, wydobywając z jego ust cichy jęk. Skąd Sasuke wiedział, że jego uszy są takie wrażliwe? Nigdy mu przecież o tym nie powiedział. 

\- To… – ponownie jęknął, gdy Sasuke przygryzł jego ucho. – To nie będzie problem. Tsunade obiecała zajęć się sprawami wioski przez następne dwa dni. – zagryzł dolną wargę. Czy przez to wszystko nie wyszedł na zbyt zdesperowanego? Tak bardzo go pragnął. Chciał w końcu być z nim blisko. A wiedział, że Uchiha nie zrobi tego kroku jako pierwszy. Musiał dać mu przyzwolenie, wyraźny sygnał, że tego pragnie. A czy mogłoby być coś bardziej oczywistego od zamieszkania z nim na stałe, wzięcie parę dni wolnego i łaszenie się do niego, niczym kotka w rui? Raczej nie. 

\- Brzmi wspaniale. – chłodne palce, wsunęły się pod jego płaszcz, dotykając nagiej skóry na skraju bluzy. Aż syknął na kontakt zimnych dłoni z jego rozgrzanym ciałem. – Nawet bardzo. – miękkie usta zsunęły się na jego szyję. I jeśli myślał, że to jego uszy były wrażliwe i pieszczenie ich budziło w nim ogień, to teraz chyba znajdował się w piekle. 

\- Sasuke – udało mu się jedynie wydyszeć. 

Zacisnął pięści na materiale kamizelki na jego plecach. 

\- Natomiast jeśli to były oświadczyny... – zaczął brunet – To muszę powiedzieć, że były to najbardziej dziwaczne i pokręcone oświadczyny, ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. 

\- Ach tak… - zasmucił się, odwracając od niego wzrok. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie zrobiło mu się przykro. Może nie udało mu się tego ubrać w piękne słowa, ale mówił prosto z serca. A to według niego liczyło się najbardziej. 

Chłodna dłoń złapała go za podbródek i odwróciła jego twarz w stronę jej właściciela. 

\- Ale jako, że są one twojego autorstwa, uważam je za wyjątkowe i bliższe memu sercu, niż jakiekolwiek wiersze, czy wyuczone formułki miłosne, którymi mógłbyś mnie uraczyć. – ciemne oczy spoglądały na niego z pełną powagą i szczerością, na którą stać było tylko zakochaną osobę. - A zatem… - aż zabrakło mu tchu. - Jeśli pytasz o to drugie, to odpowiedź jest prosta. Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Jestem twój Naruto. – Sasuke musnął jego usta w delikatnej pieszczocie. – Już ci powiedziałem, że kocham cię całym sobą. Nie pozwolę ci więcej mnie opuścić, a wiążąc się z tobą mam pewność, że właśnie tak będzie. Że będziesz już zawsze do mnie należał, tak jak ja należę do ciebie. – miękkie wargi nakryły jego własne w łagodnym pocałunku, który był tak czuły i przepełniony uczuciem, że po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, napłynęły mu do oczu łzy wzruszenia. Po krótkiej chwili Sasuke rozdzielił ich usta, pozostawiając go z zamkniętymi oczami i rozchylonymi wargami. Czekającego na więcej, potrzebującego dużo więcej. – Bo zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, że nie pozwolę ci mnie zostawić, prawda? – muśnięcie języka na jego dolnej wardze. – Członkowie klanu Uchiha kochają miłością szaloną… – i kolejne na górnej – I bezgraniczną. Kochają tylko raz na całe życie. – wpił się w jego wargi, od razu rozchylając je językiem, przedzierając się przez zęby, do wnętrza jego ust. 

Pomimo jego usilnych starań, walki o dominację nad pocałunkiem, w ułamku sekundy został przez bruneta zdominowany. Czuł jak jedna z dłoni Sasuke zaciska się niemal brutalnie na jego włosach, zrzucając z jego głowy zapomniany kapelusz Hokage, a druga wsuwa się pod jego ubranie, gładząc go po nagim brzuchu i biodrze. Był tak zaabsorbowany pocałunkiem, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy został pozbawiony płaszcza. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować. Jedyne o czym był wstanie teraz myśleć to był Sasuke. Jego słodkie usta na jego własnych i zręczne, odrobine szorstkie dłonie, błądzące po jego plecach i torsie. Czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, jak cały płonie. Spodnie stały się nagle za ciasne, a ich materiał zbyt szorstki i drażniący. Tak bardzo chciałby się ich pozbyć. Potrzebował uwolnienia. Potrzebował Sasuke. I tylko jego. Najlepiej nagiego. I jęczącego z przyjemności. 

\- Pragnę cię – wyszeptał, pogrążony w obezwładniającej go rządzy. Jego dłonie zsunęły się na pośladki bruneta i zacisnęły się na jędrnych, kształtnych półkulach. 

\- Jestem cały twój – usłyszał odpowiedz. To tylko jeszcze podsyciło w nim pożądanie. 

Odsunął od siebie stanowczo zaskoczonego Sasuke i popchnął go na biurko. Nie zważał na leżące tam zwoje i papiery. Liczył się tylko jego ukochany i jego ciało, które jak najszybciej pragnął odkryć. Chciał. Nie. Potrzebował poczuć je tuż przy swoim. Bez tych wszystkich barier, niepotrzebnych ubrań. Tylko ich nagie ciała dotykające się i ocierające o siebie. O tak. Właśnie tego potrzebował. 

\- Sasuke – wyszeptał nim wpił się w te słodkie, lekko opuchnięte od pocałunków usta. Jego dłonie sprawnie pozbyły się szarej kamizelki ANBU i podwinęły do góry czarny bezrękawnik, odsłaniając tors i brzuch Uchihy. 

Oderwał się na chwilę od warg bruneta, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Ciało Sasuke było blade i pokryte gdzieniegdzie jasnymi bliznami, nabytymi podczas morderczych walk i karkołomnych treningów. Nie przesadnie napompowane mięśniami i nie zbyt szczupłe. Idealne. 

Pochylił się i liznął koniuszkiem języka kuszący go jasnoróżowy sutek. Uchiha aż zadrżał i wygiął się do tył w łuk. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru spomiędzy warg Sasuke wydobył się cichy jęk. Po raz pierwszy, ale nie ostatni, jak sobie obiecał. To go tylko zmotywowało do kolejnych pieszczot. 

Zassał się na różowym szczycie. Drugi pieszcząc opuszkami palców. Spojrzał w górę na twarz ukochanego. Oczy Sasuke były mocno zaciśnięte, policzki zarumienione, a wargi zagryzione w uporczywej próbie powstrzymywania jęków i westchnień. O nie, tak to nie będzie. 

\- Pozwól mi cię słyszeć. Twoje jęki i westchnienia są dla mnie niczym najsłodsza muzyka, chce cię słyszeć, Sasuke. Chce słyszeć, że jest ci dobrze – wyszeptał między pocałunkami, jakimi obdarowywał pierś ukochanego. W odpowiedzi Uchiha podniósł się i z zaciętą miną zdjął z siebie bezrękawnik. Jego czarne oczy były rozszerzone do niesamowitych rozmiarów i płonęły od targającego nim pożądania. 

\- Sasuke? – zapytał zaskoczony oporem, gdy chciał go ponownie położyć na biurku. 

\- To działa w obie strony, usuratonkachi – wychrypiał brunet, taksując jego postać palącym spojrzeniem. – Masz na sobie stanowczo za dużo ubrań. – popchnął go w kierunku jednej ze stojących na środku gabinetu kanap. – Stanowczo za dużo ubrań. – jednym ruchem zsunął z niego spodnie wraz z sandałami, pozostawiając go w samej bluzie i bokserkach. – Od razu lepiej. Hmm… Nie, jednak nie. Nadal masz na sobie za dużo ciuchów. Ja zresztą też. 

Naruto aż przełknął ślinę. 

Rety, stworzył potwora!

Patrzył jak urzeczony, gdy Sasuke się rozbierał, odkrywając przed nim coraz więcej mlecznobiałego, apetycznego ciała. Pozostał jedynie w granatowych bokserkach, w których wyraźnie odznaczał się wzwód Uchihy. 

Mimowolnie oblizał usta. 

\- Jesteś mój. – powiedział Uchiha, pochylając się nad nim i przyszpilając go do kanapy. Jednym szarpnięciem zdarł z niego górne okrycie. – Tylko mój. – pocałował go w szyję, zasysając się niemal boleśnie na delikatnej skórze. Będzie miał później pokaźną malinkę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, tak długo, jak była ona dziełem młodego Uchihy. 

Naruto przywarł do niego niecierpliwie, potrzebując bliskości. Niecierpliwie zakołysał biodrami, natrafiając kroczem na udo bruneta. Z cichym okrzykiem odrzucił głowę do tył. To było takie dobre. Ponownie otarł się o jego udo. 

\- Mmm… Taki niecierpliwy. – odsunął się z zasięgu Naruto, na co ten aż załkał z potrzeby. 

\- Sasuke, proszę. Potrzebuję cię. – blondyn był jak w gorączce. Jego ciało było rozpalone, a umysł zasnuty szkarłatną mgiełką pożądania. 

\- Ciii… Spokojnie, kochanie. Już zaraz otrzymasz to, czego potrzebujesz. Dostaniesz wszystko. – zachłannie przywarł do jego ust. Ułożył się na jego ciele, podpierając się na łokciach, by nie   
przygnieść ukochanego. Naruto może i był silny, ale był od niego mniejszy i drobniejszy, nie mógł o tym zapomnieć. 

Rozdzielił wargi Uzumakiego, penetrując jego usta językiem. Zbadał jego podniebienie i policzki, nim zatracił się w tańcu z drugim organem. Położył wolną dłoń na brzuchu blondyna i powoli zjechał nią w dół, wsuwając pod jego bieliznę i obejmując palcami nabrzmiałą męskość. Główka była już wilgotna od sączącego się z niej preejakulatu. Sam penis był dość gruby, grubszy od jego własnego, lecz krótszy. 

Przejechał parokrotnie po nim dłonią w delikatnej pieszczocie, czując jak Naruto drzy w jego ramiona i jęczy prosto w jego usta. Był teraz taki piękny. Na jego skórze pojawiła się mgiełka potu, policzki były uroczo zarumienione, a błękitne oczy, wyraźnie ściemniały z potrzeby i wpatrywały się w niego półświadomie. 

Aż jęknął na ten widok. 

Mógł dość od samego patrzenia na niego. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Nie był już przecież nastolatkiem. 

Podniósł się szybko i niemal zdarł z siebie bieliznę. Nie czekając na reakcje Naruto, to samo zrobił z jego bokserkami. 

\- Sasuke – jęknął Uzumaki prosto do jego ucha, gdy ponownie się na nim położył. Dotyk ich nagich ciał był nieziemski, upajający. Jednak to było za mało. Potrzebował więcej. Potrzebował go całego. Musiał go wziąć. Być w nim. Uczynić swoim na więcej niż jeden sposób. Zsunął się z blondyna i włożył palce do ust. 

\- Co robisz? – zapytał mało przytomnie Naruto. 

\- Muszę cię najpierw przygotować. – pochylił się i polizał blondyna po kości biodrowej, wydobywając z niego jedno z tych cudownych westchnień, które zdążył już tak bardzo polubić. 

Pieszcząc ustami brzuch Uzumakiego, odwracał uwagę od swoich palców, które wsunęły się między jego pośladki, masując pomarszczoną skórę między nimi. 

\- Sasuke – sapnął blondyn, rozszerzając szerzej nogi, między którymi szybko się ulokował. 

Zjechał ustami na podbrzusze ukochanego, pieszcząc jego przyrodzenie czułymi pocałunkami. W między czasie wsunął w niego powoli pierwszy palec, rozciągając go. 

To było niczym prawdziwe tortury. 

Naruto czuł, że zaraz oszaleje z potrzeby. Sasuke spoczywał między jego nogami i robił mu dobrze ustami. 

Z rozszerzonymi szeroko oczami, patrzył, jak jego członek powoli znika miedzy wargami Uchihy. To było takie dobre. 

Zagryzł zęby na dłoni, by nie krzyknąć głośno, gdy Sasuke zassał się na jego penisie. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma wiele więcej. Usta bruneta i jego teraz już dwa palce robiły mu tak dobrze, że był pewien, że jeszcze chwila, a eksploduje. 

\- Sasuke, proszę. Już dłużej nie wytrzymam – załkał. 

\- Muszę cię przygotować, kochanie, inaczej zrobię ci krzywdę. Rany, Naruto, jesteś cholernie ciasny, normalnie zmiażdżysz mi fiuta – wyszeptał Sasuke ochrypłym z potrzeby głosem. 

Jęknął na jego słowa. 

Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że sprośne słowa tylko go nakręcą. Nie mógł już dużej czekać. 

\- Sasuke! 

\- Już, kochanie. – brunet zawisł nad nim, opierając jego nogi, na swoich ramionach. 

Poczuł jak coś większego, niż palce napiera na jego odbyt, powoli przedzierając się przez napięte mięśnie. 

– Spokojnie, kochanie. – czuły pocałunek w ucho. – Nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy. Rozluźnij się. 

Naruto był wyraźnie spięty i mimo wcześniejszego przygotowania, odczuwał ból. Starał się odwrócić jego uwagę, przywierając ustami do jego warg i zagryzając się na nich mocno. Jednym pchnięciem wsunął się w jego gorące wejście i niemal krzyknął z ekstazy. Wewnętrzne mięśnie Naruto ściskały jego penisa jak imadło, pozbawiając go tchu. 

\- Boli… – wyszeptał boleśnie blondyn. 

\- Szzz… Zaraz przestanie. – ucałował delikatnie jego wargi w czułej pieszczocie. Sięgnął dłonią między ich ciała i chwycił penisa blondyna, który pomimo odczuwanego przez niego bólu nadal był twardy jak stal. Poruszył parokrotnie ręką, czekając, aż Uzumaki się rozluźni. Chwilę później wewnętrzne mięśnie trochę się rozluźniły, a on poruszył się na próbę raz, a później drugi. 

– Już dobrze? 

\- Tak, możesz już się ruszyć. – blondyn objął go za szyję i zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach, przyciągnął go do pocałunku. 

Pieścił język Naruto swoim, mrucząc z przyjemności. Ostrożnie, na próbę zakołysał biodrami. Nie napotykając sprzeciwu kochanka, zaczął powoli się wysuwać, a następnie równie wolno wsuwać. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze, śmielsze. W pewnym momencie zmienił kąt pchnięć, a Naruto z głośnym okrzykiem odrzucił głowę do tył. Jęczał i krzyczał jego imię, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś mógłby ich usłyszeć. 

\- Mocniej, proszę, mocniej. – zawył blondyn, drapiąc go po plecach. 

Ściągnął nogi Uzumakiego ze swoich ramion i zaplótł je sobie na biodrach. Brał go mocno, niemal brutalnie. Ale Naruto musiało to odpowiadać, sądząc po cudownych dźwiękach, jakie wydawał. 

Patrzył jak zaczarowany, na ich splecione ze sobą ciała, na to jak jego członek wsuwa się i wysuwa w to ciepłe i chętne ciało. 

\- Sasuke! – Naruto załkał bliski orgazmu, napierając na jego biodra, poruszając nimi szybko i chaotycznie. 

Wziął go w ramiona i usiadł, sadzając blondyna na swoich biodrach, na co ten szybko odpowiedział, podpierając się na jego barkach i ujeżdżał go niczym dzikiego ogiera. Wyglądał teraz tak kurewsko seksownie.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, Naruto – wyszeptał, biorąc w dłoń jego śliskiego penisa i trzepiąc go w rytm jego ruchów. – Dojdź dla mnie. 

\- Sasuke! – blondyn krzyknął rozdzierająco, wyginając się w łuk. Perlisty płyn wystrzelił z jego męskości, brudząc dłoń i brzuch Sasuke. Mięśnie odbytu ścisnęły go jak imadło, dojąc jego wymęczonego już penisa, doprowadzając go do orgazmu. 

Wystrzelił w jego wnętrzu, wypełniając je ciepłym nasieniem. Oddychając spazmatycznie, przytulił do swojej piersi nadal oszołomionego orgazmem i drżącego od siły spełnienia Naruto, zamykając go w swoich objęciach. 

\- Kocham cię. – wyszeptał do jego ucha, nadal z trudem łapiąc powietrze. 

\- Ja też cię kocham. – odpowiedział blondyn zachrypniętym od krzyków głosem. 

\- Teraz już jesteś mój. 

\- Nie całkiem. – poczuł na piersi, że Uzumaki się uśmiecha. 

\- No tak – mruknął niepocieszony, powoli, przeczesując palcami wilgotne od potu włosy ukochanego. W końcu nie byli jeszcze małżeństwem. A on tak bardzo pragnął by blondyn już zawsze do niego należał. Tak, jak on do niego. Pod każdym względem. Pozostało mu zatem tylko jedno rozwiązanie. 

– Skarbie? – zagadnął po chwili przysypiającego na jego piersi Naruto. 

\- Tak? – ten mruknął sennym głosem. 

\- Co powiesz żebyśmy pobrali się w ten weekend? 

Nie wiedzieć czemu to pytanie bardzo rozbawiło Uzumakiego.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke obudził chichot. Skrzywił się niezadowolony, że ktoś ośmielił się przeszkodzić mu w śnieniu tak przyjemnego snu. Spróbował się przeciągnąć, lecz nie był wstanie, do posłania przyciskał go jakiś ciężar. Ziewnął przeciągle, przecierając dłonią zaspane oczy, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w gabinecie Hokage, a nad nim stała Tsunade, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, jak głupia. Ciekawe co ją tak rozbawiło. 

\- Widzę, że noc była wyjątkowo udana. – zachichotała jak pensjonarka, na co jedynie zmarszczył brwi. O co mogło jej chodzić? 

Spróbował się podnieść, lecz nadal nie mógł. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na jego piersi leży Naruto. Nagi Naruto, który z bordową z zawstydzenia twarzą patrzył, jak piąta podchodzi do jego spodni i podnosi je, cmokając z udawanym niesmakiem. 

\- Żeby Hokage urządzał sobie w gabinecie takie zabawy? No proszę, proszę. – pokręciła głową. – To popijawy, jakie tu urządzałam, blakną przy twoim wyczynie. A wiesz… 

\- Czy mogłabyś wyjść, chcielibyśmy się ubrać. – przerwał jej. Nie podobało mu się, że weszła tu i zobaczyła ich w takim stanie. 

\- Naturalnie, poczekam na korytarzu, gołąbki. – cmoknęła w ich stronę zanim wyszła. 

\- Sasuke? – wychrypiał niepewnie Naruto. 

\- Tak? – zapytał, wciągając na siebie gacie. 

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby zmyć się stąd oknem? 

~***~ 

Naruto siedział w swoim gabinecie, oczekując na połączenie z Piaskiem. Był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Chciał porozmawiać z Gaarą i osobiście zaprosić przyjaciela na ślub. 

Obejrzał się przez ramie na stojącego przy oknie Sasuke. Od ich namiętnej nocy w gabinecie minęły już dwa dni. Cudowne dni, które spędzili w domu, prawie nie wychodząc z łóżka. O tak, to był cudowny czas. Rozmawiali, dotykali się, całowali, pieścili i kochali niezliczoną ilość razy. 

To był jego pierwszy dzień pracy od tamtego czasu i nadal odczuwał skutki minionych chwil uniesienia. Jego ciało pokrywały liczne malinki i zadrapania powstałe w chwilach namiętności. No i nie obyło się bez lekkiego krzywienia się przy siadaniu. Oczywiście jego kochanie zadbało o niego i z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, błądzącym w kącikach ust, podało mu poduszkę. Drań jeden. Wiedział, że przesiedzi tu pół dnia, ślęcząc nad dokumentami, a on sam będzie krążył po gabinecie jakby miał kij w dupie. 

Zachichotał na to porównanie. 

Uchiha przez te dwa dni zdecydowanie miał coś w tyłku i to nie raz. I z całą pewnością i przekonaniem mógł rzec, że to nie był kij. Dziś rano, gdy tylko pojawili się w siedzibie Hokage i natknęli się na Tsunade, ta gdy tylko ich ujrzała, parsknęła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Nawet miała czelność zapytać go, jak ma się jego tyłek. Okropna kobieta. Wyglądało na to, że nie zapomniała, w jakim stanie zastała ich ostatnim razem. Zresztą kto zapomniałby coś takiego? Na pewno nie on. 

\- Hokage – sama. – ocknął się, gdy na ekranie przed nim pojawił się obraz Gaary. 

Z szerokim uśmiechem poprawił kapelusz, odsłaniając twarz. 

– Naruto!? Co robisz w kapeluszu Hokage? – wydarł się Kazekage niemal wchodząc w monitor. Gdzieś tam z tył było słychać śmiech Misakiego, rozbawionego reakcją męża. 

\- Zostałem mianowany – odpowiedział z nieustannym uśmiechem. 

\- Ach… No… Hm… Gratuluje – powiedział rudzielec z lekko markotną miną. Widocznie liczył, że już wkrótce wróci do wioski Piasku. W sumie to wcale mu się nie dziwił. Przez te lata, które spędził w jego wiosce, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Już wcześniej byli przyjaciółmi, ale teraz… To było coś więcej. Przez te lata byli niemal nierozłączni. Naruto był jego sekretarzem, powiernikiem, nieocenionym przyjacielem. Doradzał Gaarze, gdy ten miał problemy z wioską, pocieszał go, gdy miał gorsze dni i cieszył się wraz z nim, gdy poznał Misakiego. To on jako pierwszy dowiedział się o ich związku i późniejszych zaręczynach. Był świadkiem na ich ślubie. Nic więc dziwnego, że rudzielec tak niechętnie się z nim rozstawał. 

Jemu też nie było łatwo. Ale w Konoha było jego serce. Zawsze tak było. I nie chodziło tu tylko o Sasuke. Jego ojciec kochał tą wioskę i poświęcił się, ratując go i mieszkańców, których miał pod swoją pieczą. Nie mógł o tym tak po prostu zapomnieć. 

\- Gaara, wiesz, że to niczego w naszych stosunkach nie zmieni – powiedział, choć wiedział, że te słowa są kłamstwem. Już nic nie będzie takie, jak wcześniej i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Potrzebowali jednak zapewnienia, że ich przyjaźń w wyniku rozdzielenia się nie rozsypie. Bardzo by tego żałowali i doskonale o tym wiedzieli. 

\- Tak wiem – odpowiedział no Sabaku, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. – Choć to nie jest dla mnie zbyt łatwe. Nie codziennie taci się tak wspaniałego sekretarza. – jego uśmiech stał się lekko złośliwy. 

Naruto zachichotał na jego słowa. 

\- Będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić, Kazekage – usłyszał za sobą stanowczy ton. Silna, chłodna dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu i przesunęła się na kark, w jednoznacznym geście posiadacza. 

Przewrócił na to oczami. 

Sasuke czasami był naprawdę niemożliwy. 

\- Wygląda na to, że tak. – w głosie Gaary słychać było rozbawienie. – Cieszę się, że miedzy wami wszystko się wyjaśniło. Dbaj o niego. – zwrócił się w stronę Uchihy. 

\- Tego możesz być pewien. – Sasuke trochę się rozluźnił, widząc niemą akceptację w oczach Kazekage. Kto by pomyślał, że jego kochankowi zależało na aprobacie rudzielca? 

\- Dobrze. – skinął Gaara i zwrócił się ponownie w stronę Naruto. – Rozumiem, że skontaktowałeś się ze mną w celu poinformowania mnie o swojej decyzji pozostania w Konoha i zajęciu przez ciebie stanowiska Hokage? 

\- No… Nie całkiem.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi. Coś się stało? – z oczu rudzielca zniknęła wszelkie emocje, gdy przeszedł w tryb Kazekage. 

\- Nie-e. – machnął ręką na jego postawę. – To nic z tych rzeczy. – na jego słowa Gaara momentalnie się rozluźnił. 

\- W porządku. To w czym rzecz? 

\- Widzisz, ja i Sasuke bardzo się kochamy i… No sam wiesz, co zawsze robią takie osoby. W końcu ty i Misaki też to zrobiliście. I… - zaczął się miotać. 

\- Naruto. – w ekranie pojawiła się zamaskowana twarz Cienia. – Nie musisz nam o tym opowiadać. Domyślamy się, że skoro jesteście parą, to uprawiacie seks. To naturalne. 

Uzumaki aż zachłysnął się śliną na jego słowa. Całą jego twarz, szyję i uszy pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec. Kazekage wraz z mężem śmiali się z jego reakcji. Nawet Sasuke się zaśmiał, lecz szybko starał się to zamaskować kaszlem. Drań. Mógłby mu pomóc, a nie stać jak kołek i patrzeć, jak się pląta. 

\- To wcale nie o to chodzi. – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Nie przeczę, że uprawiamy seks. Dużo seksu… – dodał po namyśle, z maślanym uśmiechem. – Ale to nie o tym, chciałem… – szybko się otrząsnął. – I z czego się śmiejecie, to poważna sprawa? 

\- Młotku, przestań się pogrążać. Ja im powiem. – zasugerował Uchiha, protekcjonalnie gładząc go po głowie, jak jakiegoś szczeniaka lub niesforne dziecko. Nie był dzieckiem, a szczeniakiem tym bardziej nie! Był dorosłym facetem! I do tego Hokage! O! 

\- Dobra – burknął obrażony. 

Sasuke jedynie uśmiechnął się na widok jego wydętych policzków. Schylił się i musnął wargami jeden z nich. 

\- Kazekage. – zwrócił się formalnie do nadal chichoczącego Gaary. Rudzielec, siąknął nosem, ocierając spod oczu łzy rozbawienia. Że też kredka mu się nie rozmazała… 

\- Tak? 

\- Zważywszy na piastowane przez ciebie stanowisko, już wkrótce otrzymasz formalne zaproszenie, ale mój narzeczony... – podkreślił to słowo. – Pragnie zaprosić cię wraz z mężem, do Konohy na nasz ślub, który odbędzie się w ten weekend. 

\- O rany. – z drugiej strony komunikatora dobiegł go zaskoczony szept Misakiego. Gaara pozostawał nienaturalnie spokojny, patrząc na nich w osłupieniu. Minęła chwila, później następna, a ten nie drgnął. Nie mrugnął nawet powieką. 

\- Gaara? – zapytał niepewnie Naruto. 

\- Nie daruje ci tego. – w końcu wydusił z siebie Kazekage bezbarwnym tonem. 

\- Co? – Uzumaki nie krył szoku na dźwięk jego słów. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Myślał, że jego przyjaciel będzie cieszył się wraz z nim. To prawda, że Gaara nie przepadał za Sasuke, ale to przecież on, a nie rudzielec się z nim chajtał. On z początku też nie przepadał za Misakim. I dlaczego tak właściwie Cień wył ze śmiechu? To wcale nie było zabawne. 

\- Nie daruje ci tego. Przez ciebie będę zmuszony przez tydzień paradować po mieszkaniu w gorsecie i szpilkach! Czy ty wiesz, jak straszne jest noszenie czegoś takiego!? Czujesz się jak na szczudłach! I do tego nie możesz oddychać. 

Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony na słowa no Sabaku, po czym parsknął niepohamowanym śmiechem. 

Nie tylko on zresztą. 

Sasuke mimo, że nie wydawał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, trzymał się za brzuch, zgięty w pół i drżał, z powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Jedynie odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę, by nikt nie widział jego miny. 

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – rzucił urażony rudzielec. 

\- Nie, wcale. – zachichotał. 

\- Uzumaki. To. Nie. Jest. Śmieszne – powiedział Gaara grobowym głosem. 

\- Naturalnie, że nie jest, no przecież mówię, że nie – odchrząknął, siadając prosto i chowając emocje za maską obojętności, jak nauczył się robić przez te lata spęczone w Piasku. 

\- To dobrze. – rudzielec wrócił do przyjaznego tonu. – Naturalnie pojawimy się na uroczystości. Nie byłoby możliwości, bym przegapił ślub mojego drogiego przyjaciela. 

\- Dzięki, Gaara. – uśmiechnął się rozczulony. 

\- Nie masz za co mi dziękować. A teraz wybaczcie, mam do załatwienia jeszcze parę spraw, zanim zajmę się przygotowaniami do podróży. Do zobaczenia. – rzucił i odszedł poza zasięg komunikatora. 

\- Misaki. – zaczął Uzumaki, nim Cień zdążył się rozłączyć. – A co ty musiałbyś zrobić, gdybyś przegrał? – nie był wstanie pohamować swojej ciekawości. Mężczyzna jednak odpowiedział mu tylko złośliwym uśmiechem. 

\- Do zobaczenia, Naruto. – rozłączył się. 

\- Sasuke? 

\- Tak? – w głosie Uchihy nadal było słychać rozbawienie. 

\- Chciałbym cię kiedyś zobaczyć w gorsecie. 

~***~ 

Sasuke rozglądał się dookoła po tłumie gości. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten upragniony dzień wreszcie nadszedł. Podniósł do góry dłoń i przyjrzał się uważnie prostej, złotej obrączce, spoczywającej na jego serdecznym palcu. Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. 

Przez ostatnie dni był jak torpeda. Miał pełno energii, którą spożytkowywał, pomagając w organizowaniu wszystkich spraw związanych z uroczystością i zajmując się denerwującym się całym zajściem Naruto. Wtedy nie mógł go zrozumieć. Aż do wczoraj, gdy to jego napadły wątpliwości. Co chwilę przychodziły mu do głowy jakieś czarne scenariusze. A to, że pomyli się w powtarzaniu formułki lub potknie, przez co zbłaźni się przed wszystkimi. Bał się, że zawiedzie Uzumakiego jako przyszły mąż, że młotek nie będzie z nim szczęśliwy lub co najbardziej absurdalne, że ktoś ich zaatakuje w czasie ceremonii. Przez to wszystko nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Aż w końcu Naruto nie wytrzymał i uspokoił go w najstarszy i najskuteczniejszy sposób na świecie. Po tym bardzo szybko zasnął oszołomiony siłą przeżytego orgazmu. 

O tak. 

To było fantastyczne doznanie. Te cudowne, pełne, malinowe wargi, zamykające się na jego przyrodzeniu… Mmm… Cudownie. Może powinien częściej udawać zdenerwowanie? 

\- Co się stało, kochanie? – ciepłe ramiona objęły go od tył, a blondwłosa głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu. – Już zastanawiasz się, jak pozbyć się obrączki? – zażartował jego mąż.

Mąż. 

Jakie to cudowne słowo. 

Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo, dopóki nie poślubił Uzumakiego. 

\- Nie, zastanawiam się, jak przykleić ci ją do palca, by zawsze wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś tylko mój – odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem i cmoknął go w policzek. 

\- Phi. Też mi coś. To uważasz, że te malinki na mojej szyi już nie są wystarczającym znakiem ostrzegającym? Daj spokój. Brakuje mi jeszcze tylko koszulki z wielkim, neonowym napisem „Łapy precz! Własność Sasuke”. 

\- Hm… Świetny pomysł, może sprawie ci taką na urodziny. 

\- Głupek – parsknął blondyn. – Zrozum wreszcie, że nie zamierzam cię zostawić, ani rozglądać się za jakimś potencjalnym kochankiem. Bądź kochanką – dodał szybko, gdy Sasuke już otwierał usta, by zadać pytanie. – Nie chce nikogo, poza tobą. Przez całe swoje życie nie kochałem nikogo tak bardzo, jak kocham ciebie. I z każdym dniem czuję, jak to uczucie nabiera na sile. Kochanie, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Bez ciebie nic nie miałoby sensu. Marzenia o byciu Hokage, powrót do wioski, upór z jakim walczyłem, by stać się silniejszym od ciebie, by w przyszłości móc cię bronić. Nic. Całe moje życie zawsze kręciło się i będzie kręcić wokół ciebie. I nic tego nie zmieni. Rozumiesz? 

Sasuke zagryzł wargę, czując napływające do oczu łzy. A obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się dziś wzruszał. Nie przy świadkach. 

Odwrócił się w ramionach męża i spojrzał w te piękne, błękitne oczy, które tak umiłował. 

\- Kocham cię – szepnął nim wpił się w usta ukochanego. W tym pocałunku było wszystko. Miłość, tęsknota, akceptacja, namiętność… 

Naruto był jego całym światem. 

I zawsze nim pozostanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem na fali. Przy dobrych wiatrach jeszcze dziś wrzucę epilog.


	11. Epilog

Gaara z pobłażliwym uśmiechem przyglądał się pocałunkowi młodej pary. I musiał przyznać, że pasowali do siebie idealnie. 

Byli jak dzień i noc. 

Światło i mrok. 

Nawet ich ubiór to przedstawiał. 

Naruto w czarnym, idealnie skrojonym garniturze, a Sasuke w białym, tradycyjnym kimonie. 

Zderzenie dwóch światów, które dopełniały się wzajemnie, tworząc idealną harmonie. I oby ta równowaga już zawsze była między nimi. Życzył im tego z całego serca. 

\- Co tak patrzysz, kochanie? – silne, muskularne ramie objęło go w pasie. 

Spojrzał do tył na swojego wybranka, posyłając mu czuły uśmiech. 

\- Obserwuję naszą młodą parę. Kto by przypuszczał, że ci dwaj w końcu będą razem? Przeszli tak wiele od nienawiści, przyjaźni, rozstań, po miłość i bezwarunkowe zaufanie. A teraz jeszcze ślub. – westchnął, opierając się plecami o pierś męża. 

\- To prawda. Jednak to tylko pokazało jak idealnie do siebie pasują. Pomimo tych wszystkich sprzeczności losu, nadal się kochali, kochają i będą kochać zapewne, aż do śmierci. Bo należą do siebie. – Misaki nie odrywał wzroku od całującej się pary. Tak, jak połowa biesiadników. 

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – rzucił Cieniowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Nie sądzisz, że Naruto z kimś innym nie byłoby łatwiej? Nowy start, nowy początek. Bez zbędnego balastu, wspomnień. 

\- Nie. To nie byłoby dla niego dobre. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Naruto jest jak słońce, jasny i pełen radości. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie go równoważył. Kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mu całymi dniami błądzić z głową w chmurach, ani spocząć na laurach. Ich związek będzie trudny i burzliwy, ale przez to wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny. Nikt bardziej, niż Sasuke by do niego nie pasował. 

\- Sądzisz, że Naruto potrzebuje cienia dla swojego światła? – rzucił ironicznie, zaskarbiając tym sobie rozbawiony chichot męża. 

\- Tak, tak właśnie sądzę. 

\- Choć kochanie. - Gaara usłyszał głos Sasuke i odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Najwyższy czas ściągnąć z ciebie podwiązkę. 

\- Ty draniu! Skąd wiedziałeś, że ją założyłem!? – wykrzyknął Uzumaki, czerwony jak pomidor. 

\- To miał być żart, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że ją masz. Zajmę się nią później. Duuużo później. – na twarzy bruneta pojawił się diabelski uśmiech. 

\- Ty draniu! Jak mogłeś tak zażartować! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że… 

Gaara zaśmiał się, rozbawiony ich zachowaniem. Misaki miał absolutną rację, mówiąc, że nikt inny nie pasowałby do Naruto tak idealnie, jak Sasuke. 

W końcu serce tego światła od zawsze należało do jego cienia. A serce cienia należało do jego upragnionego światła. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak! Koniec! *tańczy taniec radości*   
> Mam nadzieje, że czytanie tego ficka sprawiła wam równie wielką radość, jak mi jego pisanie.  
> Dziękuję za wasze Kudosy :*


End file.
